Kuro no Shiro
by Anhara S
Summary: UA En una Konoha en la que los vampiros son los señores de la noche, Naruto y Sasuke descubriran que no todo es blanco o negro. Hay una amplia gama de grises por descubrir... ADV: YAOI NaruSasu
1. This is my eternal and boring life

**A/N: **Bueno, aquí va un nuevo fic que ha salido de un sueño que he tenido esta noche (Maldita fiebre...). No he leido ninguno en español que trate de este tema y tampoco estoy demasiado familiarizada con el tema de los vampiros (A parte de Blade, UnderWorld y Entrevista con el Vampiro, claro) asi que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que saldrá de esto. De momento ahí va el primer capitulo. Ni que decir que esta clasificado como Universo Alterno y como M porque Sasuke tiene una boca un poquito sucia...

**ADVERT:** Yaoi en proximos capitulos asi que si tienes algun problema con eso no lo leas. O leelo y descubre que tampoco es tan malo...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. El sobrecogedor mundo "Irreal" de los vampiros y demas tampoco. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Stocker.

* * *

**Cap 1**

Terminó de abrocharse la camisa de seda negra mientras ojeaba los numeros rojos del despertador sobre la mesilla. Las 5 de la mañana. Hm, deberia darse prisa, pronto amaneceria y aun tenia que desayunar.

Un movimiento en la desordenada cama atrajo su atención.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo una voz femenina.

Sasuke la vio frotarse un ojo con sueño mientras se deshacia de las sabanas:- Es tarde y aun no he comido- dijo con simpleza.

La mujer se sentó y apoyó un brazo en su rodilla, sus dedos rozando sus labios de forma despreocupada:- Sabes que puedes alimentarte de mi siempre que quieras- sonrió con tranquilidad, como si supiera de que hablaba- No es la primera vez que lo haces, de todas formas.

El moreno sonrió con ironia:- A ti ya te tengo muy vista, Shizune. Dejame que pruebe algo nuevo.

Ella solo hizo un mohín de molestia antes de seguir observandole en silencio. Sasuke no protestó por ello. Sabia que le encantaba hacer eso. Despues de todo, como buen vampiro que era, nadie que él quisiese podia resistirsele.

_Nadie._

-Cuando tendremos nuestra proxima sesión?- la oyó decir desde la cama.

Sasuke cogió la chaqueta negra del suelo y la sacudió:- No creo que haya proxima sesión, Shizune. Siempre acabamos en el mismo sitio, osea en la cama, y no entendiendo porque tengo que pagar por algo que podria hacer gratis con mujeres u hombres muchos mas guapos, mas atentos y mas inteligentes que tú.

Ella frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta por el insulto del chico:- Yo creí que el dinero era por las consultas. Al fin y al cabo siempre me paso unas cuantas horas escuchando tus insoportables quejas sobre tu hermano antes de que acabemos en la cama.

Sasuke se giró con rapidez. Sus, repentinamente, rojos irises fijos en ella y Shizune no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que quizás habia hablado demasiado.

-Ten cuidado, Shizune. Al fin y al cabo no eres mas que una pobre psiquiatra que babea por un vampiro sin cuyas insoportables quejas no tendria donde caerse muerta- siseó antes de salir por la puerta.

Shizune respiró aliviada. Si en vez de Sasuke hubiese sido Itachi ahora mismo estaria muerta. Afortunadamente Sasuke no era su hermano y ella podria seguir viviendo.

Sasuke bajó en el ascensor mientras terminaba de sacudirse la chaqueta. La molesta musiquilla le hizo apretar la mandibula con fastidio. Esa estúpida humana siempre acababa poniendole de los nervios. Eso era lo que le jodia de los psicologos y psiquiatras, siempre tenian que saberlo todo. Sasuke aun no sabia porque no habia dejado de ir a ella despues de tantos años. Bueno, esta bien, quizás para él no fuesen _tantos _años si contabas que (Hacia cuanto que conocia a Shizune? Cinco años? Si, mas o menos) cinco años en su larga y eterna vida no eran casi nada. Para Shizune, sin embargo, si que lo habian sido y aunque la mujer aun se mantenia en sus veinte (Sasuke suponía que casi en sus treinta), y estaba joven, Sasuke se habia empezado a cansar de sus estúpidas lecturas psicologicas y sus malditos consejos, cuando en realidad lo unico que queria (Se veia a la legua) era acabar follando con él. Cosa que siempre acababan haciendo. Sasuke se estaba empezando a cansar de la monotonia de su vida.

Hn, si lo pensabas detenidamente, en realidad, toda su eterna y larga vida se podia resumir facilmente en cuatro simples palabras:

Comer

Dormir

Follar

Matar

Y desde que el primero tambien implicaba el ultimo (Sasuke odiaba dejar a su comida viva y escuchar el sonido de la sangre burbujeando en su garganta), al final te quedabas con tres y estabas apañado. Asi de simple era la vida de un vampiro.

Por supuesto estas cuatro (O tres) cosas siempre habian venido en mayor o menor medida.

Por ejemplo, hubo un tiempo donde matar se imponia a las otras. Sasuke echaba de menos esa epoca, cuando las matanzas estaban al orden del dia, ya fuese contra humanos, hombres lobo u otros vampiros. Luego habia venido un tiempo de paz, como en el que estaban estancado ahora (Llevaban así treinta jodidos años) en el que todo eran fiestas y reuniones. Solo de vez en cuando caia algun cazavampiros y desde que estos cada vez eran menos, Sasuke estaba empezando a echar en falta aquellos tiempos cuando no podias hacer otra cosa que morder, matar y arrasar. Ademas su forma fisica estaba empezando a resentirse (No es que estuviese mas gordo o algo de eso, su condición vampírica y su orgullo no se lo permitian) y sentia que hacia mucho que sus piezas no se engrasaban, cosa que como buen guerrero que era, no podia permitirse.

Las otras tres (O dos) cosas también habian venido en menor o en mayor cantidad con los años. Cuando era epoca de guerras, matar se anteponia a dormir y a comer (Solo en el caso de luchas contra otros clanes u otras criaturas. Porque si era contra humanos te terminabas alimentando de ellos y entonces Comer y Matar volvian a unirse). En esa epoca también habia menos del tercer verbo, pero no demasiado porque siempre encontrabas a alguien dispuesto a ir a la cama contigo para desfogarte y aliviarte la tensión de la batalla.

Como Shizune.

Bien, en realidad, Shizune era demasiado joven para presenciar las guerras que Sasuke habia presenciado, pero in extremis si que servia para el mismo proposito. Desfogarte y aliviarte la tensión de la batalla.

Entonces, otra vez, Shizune no servia exactamente para alivar la tensión de la batalla, desde que hacia años y años que no habia batalla alguna. Sasuke, sin embargo le habia encontrado otro uso aparte del evidente revolcón en la cama.

Shizune sabia escuchar. O por lo menos eso habia creido en un principio.

Sasuke habia conocido hacia ya cinco años a la psiquiatra por ser la última adquisión de su hermano. Itachi, su hermano mayor, tenia unos extraños habitos alimenticios y de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de comer, (Sasuke a veces pensaba que parecia mas un gato que un vampiro). Solo muy (_Muuuuuy_) de vez en cuando se apiadaba de sus víctimas (En realidad Sasuke preferia llamarles simplemente comida) y les marcaba.

Shizune habia sido una de esas rarisimas ocasiones. El tatuaje criptico en lengua vampirica de su cuello lo decia. De esa forma, Itachi le habia perdonado la vida y a cambio la habia hecho su lacaya (No vampiro. Nunca vampiro. Nadie de los altos clanes se rebajaba a convertir a un humano en vampiro. El castigo era la muerte). Shizune se habia convertido en, por así decirlo, su esclava y que mejor forma de servirles que siendo su terapista. Terapista de Sasuke Uchiha, hijo legitimo del clan Uchiha y segundo heredero de su inmensa fortuna. Cualquier lacayo daria lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.

Shizune deberia sentirse muy afortunada.

Por supuesto, Shizune como humana que era, habia seguido su vida normal y nadie, _nunca_, habia sabido quien era uno de sus especiales (Y tanto) pacientes (La habrian tomado por loca aunque lo hubiese contado).

Ahora, cinco años despues, Shizune comenzaba a mostrar el avance de la edad (Aunque fuesen solo treinta, Sasuke seguia notandolo) mientras que él no habia cambiado ni un apice. Si lo veias de esa forma, era irónico como cuando se habian conocido él habia parecido ligeramente mas mayor que ella y ahora era todo lo contrario. Para una mujer tan presumida como Shizune debia ser de lo mas frustrante.

Sasuke reprimió un sonrisa y volvió al mundo real. El hambre le hacia sentir vacio, distraido e increiblemente irritado.

Paseó por las calles de Konoha sin sentir el frio viento de Noviembre. Tenia que encontrar a su desayuno ya si no queria tener que volver a casa sin haber probado bocado. La noche siguiente habia reunión de clanes y Sasuke no queria afrontarla con el estomago vacio.

Estaba a punto de saltar al segundo piso de una casa donde habia visto una luz encendida cuando unas voces le detuvieron.

-...Ey, tio seguro que estas bien?.

_Hombre, de unos veintitantos. Por la voz...un idiota. Por el olor...un perro?._

El 'tio' debio contestar al 'chico-chucho' algo en silencio porque lo unico que llegó a los oidos de Sasuke fue un fuerte caminar.

Hm, el 'tio' debia estar borracho. E iba hacia él.

-...En serio que no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?.

El 'chico-chucho' volvió a la carga e hizo que su futura comida se detuviese de nuevo.

-...Nah. No te preocupes por mi, Kiba, estare bien- su comida contestó.

_Mmm...Hombre, de tambien veintitantos. Por el olor...muy borracho. Por la voz...un niño._

-...Seguro?- el chico-chucho (O Kiba) volvió a preguntar y Sasuke se vio pensando si no debia ser él su futura comida.

-...Kiba tiene razón. Podemos acompañarte a casa. Esta muy oscuro ahí fuera, Naruto-kun!- otra nueva voz dijo y Sasuke se vio tentado a salir de su escondite y matarlos a todos. Si seguian apareciendo voces nuevas, juraba que lo haria.

_Otro nuevo. También hombre. Tambien de unos veintitantos. Por el olor...no habia probado el alcohol. Por la voz...seguramente le diese un infarto antes de llegar a los treinta. Tanto entusiasmo no era bueno..._

-...No me va a pasar nada 'kay?- su comida, mas conocida como Naruto dijo- No soy ninguna mujercilla- _No, no lo eres_- Y se defenderme muy bien, vale?- _Cosa que no te va a servir de nada, pequeño._

-...Esta bien! Como quieras! Pero ten cuidado, no vayas a desperciar tu espiritú de la juventud!.

_Perdona? Tu espiritu de que?_

Sasuke hubiese estallado en carcajadas de no ser por dos cosas. Uno, un Uchiha nunca estallaba en carcajadas. Dos, el chico-chucho y el 'chaval que no iba a llegar a los treinta' habian decidido rendirse y dejar que Naruto, osea su desayuno, siguiese su camino. Solo.

Que suerte la suya.

Sasuke se apoyó contra el portal de aquella casa y esperó a que el chico pasase. Naruto, el chico en cuestión, debia estar muy, muy, muy borracho porque iba hablando solo sobre algo que Sasuke no podia llegar a entender mientras se tambaleaba tanto que una de la veces casi acaba sobre un cubo de basura. Por supuesto ni se dio cuenta del peligro le acechaba. A su favor diremos que ebrio tampoco se habria enterado.

Sasuke se le acercó por detras en silencio. Bien, aunque hubiese hecho todo el ruido del mundo el rubio (Sí, era rubio...) ni se habria enterado, tan ocupado como estaba en poner un pie detras de otro.

Perfectamente podria haberle mordido desde su posición a sus espaldas y el muchacho ni se habria enterado de que ocurria antes de morir. Pero Sasuke era un capullo narcisista (O eso decia su primo Shisui) y le gustaba que sus victimas vieran su cara antes de matarlas, asi que sin mas cogió del brazo al rubio y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad.

Y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que habia cometido el peor error de su larga y eterna vida.

_Azules._

Naruto _(Desayuno, joder. No Naruto. Solo desayuno) _tenia unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Ojos brillantes y azules que le estaban mirando. A _él_.

Sasuke sabia que no debia haberse sentido demasiado confundido por eso. No era la primera vez que veia unos ojos así. En realidad los habia visto bastante mas sorprendentes que esos. Verdes, añil, violetas, dorados, rojos,...

Pero Nar-- su desayuno estaba mirandole fijamente con esos ojos tan azules que le recordaban a un cielo que nunca en su vida habia sido, ni sería capaz de ver y sintió que de alguna forma el corazón que no tenia se estrujaba contra su pecho y pensó que aquellos ojos quizas se merecian ver un amanecer mas y que quizas él se estaba volviendo loco, y que- Que cojones solo eran unos ojos! Unos malditos ojos!- y que para que demonios se habia pasado cinco años yendo al psiquiatra si ahora, a la primera de cambio, se obsesionaba con los ojos de su futuro desayuno y que---

-Tienes los ojos mas bonitos que he visto nunca. Son grises- y antes de que Sasuke supiera que el piropo iba dirigido a él, la cabeza de su desayuno cayó contra su pecho y Sasuke penso que- joder...

Estaba perdido.

TBC...

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo!

Reviews porfa!!


	2. Blame Bram Stocker

Bueno aquí esta el segundo!. La verdad no me esperaba que fuese tan dificil escribir algo así...Quien iba a imaginar que Naruto fuese tan complejo?? jejeje. Espero que os guste, porque a mi la verdad es que me ha decepcionado un poco pero bueno... Mi intento de humor es de lo mas pésimo pero espero que me perdoneis y si no ya sabeis, review al canto para que me lapideis agusto!.

Muchas gracias a **angel of friendship**, **Hamiko0**,** Rush of Happiness **(Me encanta tu nick!), **Navigo **y todos aquellos que hayan leido el primer capitulo y que espero sigan leyendo los siguientes.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco.

**2.** _**Blame Bram Stocker**_

_Despierta..._

Naruto en su inconsciencia intentó obviar aquella molesta vocecilla que le hablaba desde dentro de su adormilado cerebro.

_Despierta, hombre..._

Despertar por que?. Naruto creia recordar que hoy no tenia que trabajar asi que no sabia porque debia obedecer a esa molesta voz cuando podia quedarse a reposar su evidente resaca en su calentita y comoda cama.

_Por supuesto que puedes quedarte a descansar en tu calentita y comoda cama. Pero verás, es que hay un pequeño problema...(Muy pequeño eh? Nada de que preocuparse) ...Y es que esta NO es tu calentita y comoda cama, gilipollas!._

Eh? Qué? Que eso no era--QUÉ?!!.

_Ah, ah, ah. Ahora no te pongas a hiperventilar como el gallina que eres. _

Naruto decidió volver a obviar esa estúpida vocecita (Desde cuando su conciencia le hablaba? Y peor aun... Desde cuando su conciencia le insultaba?) e intentar tranquilizarse.

_A buenas horas..._

Callate.

Bien, antes de abrir los ojos, acuerdate de tu entrenamiento y pon el resto de tus sentidos alerta.

Olfato?...Menta. Aquel sitio olia a menta, y a pino y desde luego no a sangre asi que por ahora podia estar tranquilo. No estaba herido.

Oido?...Nada. Silencio total. Naruto suponia que eso tambien debia ser bueno. Aunque un estúpido cosquilleo en su nuca le hacia pensar que aquel silencio era de todo menos bueno.

Gusto?...Mmmm. Nada raro tampoco. A parte de sentir la lengua como una zapatilla (Hizo nota mental de no volver a tomar vodka en su vida) no podia notar nada raro. Ni drogas ni mordaza.

Tacto?...Por la tela podia decir que no estaba en una cama si no mas bien en un sofá, o en un sillón o... en un divan?. Movió el brazo algo mas y repentinamente se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Su pistola. Su pistola no estaba. Su pistola NO ESTABA.

_Ehhh, tranquilo muchachote no empecemos otra vez con tu ataque de histeria..._

Y esa estúpida voz no arreglaba demasiado las cosas.

_Bien, valiente creo que es hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentarte a tu muerte..._

Alto, alto, alto. No saquemos las cosas de quicio. Por que esa iba a ser su muerte? Quien le querria a él muerto, con lo majo y simpatico que era? Y por qué demonios no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior?.

Bueno, bien pensado algo si que recordaba. Recordaba haber bebido mucho vodka (Demasiado) y recordaba haberse despedido de Kiba y de Lee y haberles convencido de que no le acompañasen a casa (Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido), y recordaba haber estado hablandole a sus pies para que caminasen recto y no acabar contra un cubo de basura, y también recordaba a alguien dandole la vuelta bruscamente, y también recordaba que ese alguien tenia unos ojos grises preciosos, y también recordaba que ese alguien tenia unos colmillos un poco puntiagudos y tambien recordaba--No, ya no recordaba mas.

_Ahora genio, junta las piezas del puzzle y sigue pensando que esta no va a ser tu muerte..._

Aggg...Que alguien callase a aquella estúpida voz por Dios!!.

_Pues abre los ojos de una vez y sacanos de dudas._

Si, por una vez aquella estúpida voz tenia razón. Tenia que abrir los ojos, encontrar su pistola y salir de ahí como fuese.

Cautelosamente obedeció y abrió ambos ojos. Aunque pensandolo bien, quizas habia sido mejor no hacerlo, total aquel sitio estaba tan oscuro que apenas podia ver sus manos delante de él. Pestañeó varias veces, hasta que consiguio que su patente dolor de cabeza y aquella oscuridad recedieran un poco. Paseó su mirada por la oscura habitación y distraidamente vio algo brillar por el rabillo del ojo.

Que demonios era eso?. Se acercó a la mesa donde habia visto el destello.

Un momento... Eso era su pistola?. La agarró con cuidado.

Que demonios hacia ahí su pistola? Que tipo de juego macabro era ese?.

_Muy bien, genio. Ahora sigue pensando con toda tu parsimonia en vez de salir de aquí cagando leches!._

Vete. A. La. Mierda.

Naruto tragó saliva y obligó a sus temblorosas piernas a darse la vuelta y...

-Veo que ya te has despertado...

Y disparó.

_

* * *

_

_Bang Bang Bang_

Naruto supo que las tres balas habian dado en el blando cuando oyó el perturbador sonido de la carne siendo atravesada. No se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos cerrados hasta que no decidió abrirlos.

_Mal, mal, error... Mantenlos cerraditos y te evitaras problemas de corazón..._

Naruto, como siempre, decidió obviar aquella voz y abrir los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Oh Dios mio...

Fue lo unico que salió de su boca.

Aquel hombre, su secuestrador, estaba de pie, delante suyo y con tres (Tres!) agujeros en el pecho. Tres agujeros de bala en el pecho.

-Oh Dios mio...- repitió, sintiendo como la pistola temblaba en sus manos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podia haber sobrevivido a eso. Y peor aun, nadie podia estar tan tranquilo mientras tenia tres jodidas balas en el pecho.

El hombre se movió ligeramente desde su posición y Naruto creyó que ahora sí que iba a morir. Despues de todo, en las peliculas el malo siempre se tiraba unos buenos segundos con las balas en el pecho y la sangre saliendo de la boca antes de palmarla. Y desde que aquello parecía una pelicula...

-Espero que no sean de plata- No, aquello no era una pelicula. Era real. Y aquel hombre con tres balas en el pecho le estaba hablando. Hablando!- Porque si no estoy bien jodido.

Y el hombre con tres balas en el pecho se acercó a él, andando y sin mostrar ninguna molestia por su parte.

El aterrorizado cerebro de Naruto pensó que:

Uno, se habia vuelto definitivamente loco (Lo que explicaba la voz en su cabeza) y estaba alucinando.

Dos, aquel hombre llevaba un chaleco antibalas.

Tres, aquello era una estúpida broma de Kiba y los otros.

Aunque la primera quedaba descartada porque era imposible que se hubiese vuelto loco de repente y Naruto no recordaba ningun caso de locura repentina en su familia. La segunda también quedaba rechazada desde que ahora que su secuestrador estaba a pocos metros de él podia ver que las balas habian hecho un buen agujero en su camisa negra y en su pálido pecho.

Asi que solo quedaba una. Kiba y los demas le estaban gastando una broma. Sí, eso tenia que ser.

-Esto no es real- murmuró- esto no es real. Es un estúpida broma. No te lo creas. No te lo creas.

El hombre, ahora que se habia acercado Naruto podia ver su pelo negro y su palida piel, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado:- Esto no es una broma, Naruto. Es real- dijo y sonrió

Y entonces lo vió. Allí, sobresaliendo de su sonrisa. Colmillos. Unos blancos e inhumanos colmillos.

-Oh Dios mio...- repitió por tercera vez mientras intentaba inmovilizar la pistola en sus temblorosas manos.

-Podias cambiar de frase al menos no? El 'Oh Dios mio' comienza a ser aburrido.

Naruto pestañeó varias veces como si eso fuese a hacerle despertar de aquel estúpido sueño. El hombre se detuvo a pocos centimetros de él y volvió a sonreir. Sus colmillos destellando:- Tienes muy buena punteria sabes?- dijo con una voz ronca que en otra situación le habria parecido de lo mas agradable y sensual.

_Dispara, dispara, dispara._

-Si lo haces solo vas conseguir arruinar aun mas mi camisa favorita- estiró el brazo hacia él sin dejar de sonreir- Toma, no las desperdicies.

Naruto se habria echado mas hacia atras si aquella mesa se lo hubiese permitido. Miró con miedo la pálida y elegante mano extendida hacia él. Tres balas en su palma.

_No las cojas, no las cojas, no las cojas._

-Vamos, cogelas. No te voy a morder- su atractiva e inhumana sonrisa se ensanchó- Al menos no todavia...

Naruto cerró los ojos. Aquello era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Una máldita pesadilla de la que estaba apunto de despertar.

-Los vampiros no existen. Dracula solo es una estúpida pelicula- murmuró como un mantra- Los vampiros no existen. Dracula es una estúpida película. Los vampiros no existen. Drac--

Una subita presencia a su lado le hizo detenerse. Una fria y siseante voz se acercó a su oido:- Te equivocas en algo, pequeño.

Naruto rezó porque fuese en lo de la pelicula.

-_Los vampiros sí existen_.

Y Naruto gritó.

* * *

Sasuke frunció con fastidio el ceño cuando oyó aquel estridente grito. Quien podia imaginar que aquel muchacho tan varonil podia gritar como una niña?. 

Repentinamente se acordó de que no estaba solo en esa habitación y procedió a taparle la boca al rubio chillón.

-Deja de gritar quieres? Despertaras a aniki- susurró y Naruto, su ex-desayuno, abrió los ojos hasta limites insospechados. Sasuke supuso que el saber que habia otro mas como él en la habitación no le tranquilizaba mucho.

-Si quito la mano...vas a mantener tu bocaza cerrada?- vio como el rubio asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza- Mas te vale- le amenazó antes de separar su mano de su boca. La lógica de Naruto entonces debio hacer acto de presencia porque cerró la boca y obedeció. Su cabeza, sin embargo, continuó moviendose hacia todas las direcciones, Sasuke supuso, que buscando al otro invitado.

-Escuchame atentamente- dijo a la vez que cogia la barbilla del rubio y la mantenia firme para poder mirarle a los ojos azules- No te voy a matar. Si hubiera querido hacerlo lo habria hecho ayer, cuando estabas tan borracho que ni sabias como te llamabas.

Naruto entonces volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa:- Eras tú...- balbuceó- ...El de los ojos...

Sasuke sonrió al ver que a pesar de su borrachera, el chico no parecia haberle olvidado. Vio como repentinamente el rubio fruncia el ceño y le miraba con desconfianza.

-Que me hicistes?- preguntó.

-Yo? Hacerte? Yo no te hice nada- _Aunque deberia_- Tu solito te desmayaste contra _mi _pecho- dijo y para dar mas realidad al asunto dirigió la mirada del chico hacia allí.

Naruto tragó saliva cuando vio aquel amplio pecho ante sí. Ahora que lo tenia a pocos milimetros podia observar perfectamente los agujeros de bala en la seda negra y la piel blanca y sin marca alguna tras ella. Tan suave...

Naruto se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y alejar aquellos extraños pensamientos:- No te creo- refunfuñó, mirando de nuevo hacia arriba. Estaba claro que el moreno era un par de centimetros mas alto que él y la postura a medio recostar contra la mesa que mantenía tampoco ayudaba demasiado a compensar la diferencia de altura. Desde su posición, Naruto podia observar perfectamente toda su garganta. Desde el pecho hasta la barbilla. Podia ver la varonil nuez subiendo y bajando y los diminutos y los incoloros pelos de una barba que no tenía. Si alargaba un poco el cuello podia ver incluso sus labios, finos, palidos y suaves, y sus dientes blancos, perfectos y puntiagud--- No, mejor volvia a la zona del cuello. Era mucho mas segura.

-Vas a quedarte mirando mi cuello mucho mas tiempo?- dijo la voz autora de esos labios- Lo digo para sentarme. Estoy algo cansado y--

-Deja al chico que mire todo lo que quiera, otouto. Al fin y al cabo es algo que nunca va a poder tener...

Naruto no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa ante aquella nueva y mucho mas fria, voz.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a gritar como una nena- oyó que el vampiro (Hombre, no vampiro. Los vampiros no existen) a su lado le decía. Parecia algo molesto- Aniki no le asustes. Bastante tiene ya el pobre.

Aniki, como el otro le habia llamado, hizo un ruido reprobatorio con la lengua y se movió. Fue entonces cuando Naruto pudo verle en toda su totalidad.

Este nuevo vampiro (Naruto habia decidido seguirles la corriente) parecia mucho mas aterrorizador que el otro. Era mas alto, mas mayor y sus ojos negros transmitian mucho mas miedo. A Naruto le dio la impresión de que habian visto mucha mas sangre y muerte de la que deberian. Su pelo negro y lacio era mas largo y lo mantenia perfectamente peinado en una coleta. Naruto envidió eso, él siempre se despertaba con unos pelos...

Aniki, mantuvo su mirada en él durante un tiempo que a Naruto le parecio una eternidad antes de dirigirse hacia el vampiro a su lado. Naruto supuso que era su hermano mayor. No solo porque las palabras con las que se llamaban el uno al otro (Aniki era hermano mayor y Otouto hermano pequeño) si no porque a pesar de las diferencias que Naruto habia visto eran basicamente idénticos.

El mayor alzó una ceja y Naruto creyó ver una ligera expresión de burla en sus frias facciones:- Eres un caprichoso, otouto- dijo.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de ha--

La subita apertura de una puerta que Naruto no habia visto y que debia ser la que te hacia salir de esa oscura habitación le interrumpió. Una cabeza se asomó por ella.

-Ocurre algo? Antes he oido unos disparos. Espero que no esteis discut--- la cabeza paró de hablar y fijo su vista en él- Oh, y ese quien es?.

El vampiro a su lado no dijo nada pero Naruto creyó ver que se movia ligeramente delante suyo como para protegerle. O para taparle la vista.

-Es Naruto- oyó que el vampiro ahora delante suyo decia. Parecia muy molesto. Naruto no queria averiguar como demonios sabia su nombre.

El vampiro mayor solo sonrió con burla antes de salir por la puerta:- Vamos Shisui, dejemosle con su nueva adquisición- se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta- No olvides bajar. Los invitados empezaran a llegar de un momento a otro- dijo sin volverse- Ah, y cambiate de camisa. La tienes hecha un asco- terminó y sin mas cerró la puerta tras él.

Naruto pudo ver como la tensión que hasta ahora se habia mantenido en los hombros del moreno pareció esfumarse entonces. Se volvió hacia él y bajó su mirada hacia la pistola que el rubio, habia olvidado, aun tenia en sus manos. Se la quitó sin mas.

-Damela- gruñó- Acabaras haciendote daño con ella.

-Y tu no?.

Naruto le vio sonreir con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que su hermano mayor habia mostrado minutos antes:- Creo que ya te he demostrado que no no?.

Naruto recordó el incidente con las balas e hizo un mohín de fastidio:- Encontrare una forma de matarte.

-Claro, Naruto, claro- le oyó reir con suavidad.

-Como sabes mi nombre?.

-Uno de tus amigos lo gritó ayer- contestó con tranquilidad, dirigiendose hacia un armario que Naruto no habia sido capaz de ver antes. Naruto le siguió.

-Le has hecho algo a ellos también?- preguntó entre temeroso y furioso.

El vampiro se volvió hacia él mientras se desprendia de su camisa:- A quien? Al chico-chucho y al chaval que no va a llegar a los treinta? No, ni siquiera les vi.

Naruto alzó una ceja confundido. Como acababa de llamar a Lee y a Kiba? Se habria reido de estar en otras circunstancias.

-Ademas te recuerdo que yo no te hice nada. Mas bien fue al reves. Tú te desmayastes sobre mi.

-Y porque me has traido aquí, entonces? Podrias haberme dejado alli no?- Naruto sonrió con ironia- Que pasa? Tuviste compasión de mi?.

El chico frunció el ceño y Naruto creyó ver un destello rojizo en sus ojos:- No creas que porque te tuve compasión ayer vaya a tenerla hoy. Al fin y al cabo ayer no comí y estoy hambriento. No fuerces tanto tu suerte, Naruto.

-Que vas a hacer conmigo, entonces?- no sabia porque pero a pesar de todo no sentia ningun miedo en su presencia.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba una camisa en su armario. Naruto vio como la palida piel de su espalda se arqueaba con el movimiento. Parecia tan suave. Alzó la mano preguntandose si seria tan suave como parecía. Repentinamente el moreno se dio la vuelta y Naruto se vio forzado a retraer su mano y sus extraños pensamientos.

-No lo sé- le oyó decir.

-No lo sabes?- preguntó.

-No- contestó mientras se abrochaba la nueva camisa. Esta era gris oscura y Naruto pensó que quedaba endemoniadamente bien con sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de algo:- ¿Como te llamas?. Por que tendrás un nombre no? No creo que te llames "Vampiro" ni "Otouto" ni "Chico de los larguisimos colmillos" no?.

El vampiro le miró con curiosidad y Naruto creyó que estaba a punto de reirse de él:- Sasuke- dijo- Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sasuke eh? Bonito nombre._

-Encantado Uchiha Sasuke- le tendió la mano con una sonrisa- Yo soy Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y Naruto pudo ver sus blancos colmillos reluciendo:- Ya sé como te llamas- dijo con voz ronca- Ibas a ser mi desayuno, recuerdas?.

Naruto frunció el ceño:- Pero ya no lo soy no? Tú mismo lo has dicho antes.

-No, yo no he dicho eso. Yo he dicho que ayer no comí, que estoy hambriento y que no fuerces tu suerte- contestó, ignorando la mano que el rubio aun tenia tendida hacia él- Y deja de poner esa cara si no quieres que cambie de opinión.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos con cara de cabreo:- No me trates como si estuviese a tu merced!.

-Es que estas a mi merced- sonrió el moreno.

-Ya te he dicho antes que encontraré una forma de matarte.

Sasuke le miró por el reflejo del espejo donde terminaba de peinarse y Naruto se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que los vampiros sí se reflejaban en los espejos. Tch, otra leyenda mas al garete.

-Ah si? Y como, dobe?. Que yo recuerde tu pistolita no te sirve mas que para arruinar camisas, y creeme que en esta mansión no hay absolutamente nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra vida.

-No teneis crucifijos?.

Sasuke dejó salir una suave carcajada que a Naruto le puso los pelos de punta:- Crucifijos?. No sirven de nada.

Naruto se movió y rapidamente formó una cruz con los dedos:- Ah no?- dijo esperando a que Sasuke se derritiese gritando en agonia o algo así.

Sasuke, sin embargo, solo se dio la vuelta y le miró como si estuviera loco:- Ya te he dicho que Dracula solo es una pelicula estúpida- alzó una elegante ceja con desdén- Ademas yo no soy la jodida niña del exorcista sabes?- dijo antes de pasar por su lado y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Naruto le siguió con los dedos en cruz un poco mas, esperando que hiciese efecto, pero cuando vio que el joven vampiro ni siquiera emitia un gruñido de molestia decidió rendirse.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación y Naruto pudo oir el ruido de la música clasica y la gente charlando.

-Todos aquí sois vampiros?- dijo con algo de temor.

-_Todos_- contestó con una sonrisa- Vienes o prefieres quedarte aquí?.

Naruto recorrió con la mirada la oscura habitación mientras oia las voces fuera. Mmm... Esa seria una dificil decisión.

-Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.

Naruto volvió a recorrer la mirada por la habitación antes de tomar una decisión.

-Voy contigo- dijo, y espero no lamentarse de ello.

TBC...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí otro mas. No creo que actualice el siguiente hasta mediados de Septiembre. Empiezo epoca de examenes y hay mucho que estudiar. 

Os preguntareis como Naruto es tan tonto de irse con toda la confianza del mundo con un chico que no conoce de absolutamente nada y que parece bastante peligroso. Bien, a eso no tengo respuesta. Es Naruto...Que esperabais?.

Espero no estar haciendo su interacción ni sus caracteres demasiado OCC.

Reviews porfa!.

Hasta el proximo!.


	3. Playing with the foe

Bueno, aquí otro mas. Sé que dije que no actualizaria hasta mediados de septiembre pero esto se me ocurrio mientras estudiaba y no podia dejarlo pasar y que se me olvidase. En realidad este ha sido un capitulo bastante chungo de escribir, porque tiene mas o menos la misma tematica que el anterior (Y que seguramente el siguiente), es decir de presentación, y no veais lo dificil que es hacer que cada personaje actue en un papel diferente del que nos tiene acostumbrado sin salirse mucho de su caracter. Pero en fin, eso es lo que tiene hacer un AU...

**Mirchus:** Yo que tú no andaba sola por la noches esperando a que nuestro Sasuke-kun te de un mordiquito. Mas que nada porque él solo le hace ese tipo de "favores" a nuestro Naruto XD...

**LaEriel 16:** Asi que eres una entendida en vampiros eh? No veas como me alegro! A partir de ahora cualquier duda que tenga te la preguntaré. No te voy a dejar en paz, ya veras ya XD.

**Kikimaru:** La voz que Naruto escucha es su conciencia. Que por cierto es bastante mal hablada. Casi es peor que el Inner de Sakura jejeje. Lo que ocurrirá en la reunión... lee y lo sabrás!

Aclaradas algunas dudas, solo me queda agradecer a toda la gente que me ha enviado reviews. De verdad, que suben muchisimo el animo. Muchas gracias a todos!.

Alé y ahora al tajo, que ya es hora!.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Los vampiros tampoco. Afortunadamente... para ellos.

3- _**Playing with the foe**_

Naruto siguió a Sasuke en silencio a traves de interminables pasillos. El joven vampiro no echó ninguna mirada hacia atras para comprobar que le seguía pero Naruto apostaba un brazo que sabia que estaba detras de él. Su nerviosismo iba aumentando segun se acercaban a la musica y las voces. Al fin y al cabo estaba rodeado de gente que eran (O creian ser. Naruto ya no sabia que pensar) vampiros que bebian sangre humana. Y él era un humano y seguramente quisiesen comerselo y entonces no podria hacer nada porque no sabia como matarles y ademas no tenia su pistola con él y aunque la tuviese no serviria de nada porque aquellos seres no eran humanos y repelian sus balas y---

-Si sigues respirando así de fuerte, ni siquiera llegaras al salón- oyó una voz delante suyo. Sasuke se volvió hacia él- Tranquilizate quieres? Nadie ahí abajo te va a hacer nada. Saben de quien eres y ninguno se atreverá a tocarte.

Naruto no sabia si aquello le tranquilizaba o le asustaba aun mas. Estaba a punto de replicar que él no era propiedad de nadie pero decidió que era mejor cerrar la boca. Despues de todo si aquel loco creia que era suyo, quien era él para contradecirle.

_Cobarde..._

Vaya, su maldita conciencia habia vuelto en el momento mas oportuno.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para librarse de voces ajenas y siguió a Sasuke escaleras abajo. Desde ahí podia ver la mayor parte del salón del que hablaba el moreno. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio aquello. Habia muchos. _Muchos_. Y todos parecian gente normal, quizas un poco pálidos pero nada que no se pudiese arreglar con un poco de sol.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que se habia detenido a mitad de camino cuando Sasuke subió a por él con cara de fastidio y le cogió de la muñeca. Naruto pudo comprobar por primera vez lo frios que estaban sus dedos.

-Vamos, así llamarás mas la atención- gruñó mientras le arrastraba tras de sí, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir tras él sin siquiera pararse a pensar en que pasaría cuando todos aquellos vampiros se percatasen de su presencia.

-Quien es ese de ahí?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza al vampiro sentado en el sofa, y al cual Naruto reconoció como el que antes habia estado en la habitación con Sasuke y él.

-Ese? Es mi hermano, Itachi- dijo con un tono que no demostraba emoción alguna- Es el cabeza del clan.

Naruto asintió en silencio y observó como una mujer rubia se acercaba a Itachi con un sensual movimiento de caderas. La vio besarle con pasión y le extrañó que el vampiro ni siquiera se moviese un apice para corresponderla. De repente los ojos azul electrico de la rubia se volvieron hacia él y Naruto pudo ver como ella sonreía mientras le decia una cosa en el oido a Itachi. Naruto sabia que estaba hablando de él.

-Y ella, quien es?- dijo sin quitar la vista de los sensuales y rojos labios de la vampiro.

-Es Ino. Del clan de los Yamanaka. En mi opinión solo es una puta barata y una impostora pero Itachi la tiene cariño- contesto Sasuke encogiendose de hombros.

-Entonces... es suya?- preguntó sin pensar.

Sasuke se volvió extrañado hacia él:- Sí, es suya. Y no te aconsejo que intentes quitarsela. Itachi es muy posesivo con sus cosas- dijo antes de obligarle a seguir andando y despegar su mirada de la mujer. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, sintiendose algo extraño.

-Porque dices que es una impostora?.

-Porque lo es. Segun ella y el resto de su clan, los Yamanaka tienen el poder de leer la mente de otros y apoderarse de ella. Yo no me lo creo.

-Por que no?- Sinceramente a Naruto le habia parecido durante un segundo que si podia hacerlo. Nunca se habia sentido tan desnudo en su vida.

-Porque nadie puede hacerlo.

Naruto entonces recordó aquel momento en la habitación cuando él habia estado apunto de disparar por segunda vez y Sasuke lo habia sabido:- Pero tú... antes en la habitación sabias que yo iba a disparar!.

El moreno se volvió hacia él:- Era demasiado obvio. Los humanos sois muy simples. Nosotros podemos leer vuestras intenciones como si fueseis un libro abierto. Pero de ahí a saber leer mentes y controlarlas hay un gran trecho.

-Pero ella...

-Ella se aprovecha de su belleza como todos nosotros. Para un humano como tú es muy facil caer en sus redes.

-Tú tambien te aprovechas de... - Naruto tragó saliva, avergonzado por el curso de sus pensamientos-... de tu belleza?.

Sasuke se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Naruto le puso los pelos de punta:- Por supuesto.

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Sasuke-kun!- un grito y un borrón rosa se instaló delante de sus ojos. El borrón rosa, que resultó ser una muchacha, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios a 'Sasuke-kun' antes de separarse y hablar con él con tanta rapidez que Naruto no fue capaz de entender ni una sola palabra- Que tal estas? Hace mucho que no te veia! Estas tan guapo como siempre!- una risita timida- Y tu hermano? Supongo que con esa guarra de Ino- una mueca de desdén- Has estado comiendo bien? Te veo mas delgado. La verdad es que ultimamente los human---Y este quien es?.

Naruto dejó salir un pequeño Huh? cuando el borrón rosa y parlanchín se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-Es Naruto- el borrón rosa le repasó con la mirada y Naruto se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. Pero claro, como no mirarla? Era preciosa. Tenia unos ojos verdes que no tenian nada que envidiar a los azules de Ino y su pelo rosa chicle la hacia poseer un exotismo que Naruto habia visto muy pocas veces en una mujer. Sus labios eran carnosos y sus dientes... puntiagudos. En fin...

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno- dijo la chica alzando una mano hacia él de una forma tan elegante que Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla con delicadeza. La piel bajo sus labios era blanca y suave y...

-Naruto es humano.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- contestó la chica retirando la mano con un mohin de asco. Naruto se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke, ignorando a Naruto ahora que sabia su condición.

-Sakura!- otra voz gritó y Naruto se vio reconociendo a la autora como Ino, la mujer de los ojos hechizantes.

-Creo que te llaman- dijo Sasuke con su voz impasible.

Sakura asintió antes de darle otro beso en los labios al chico:- Luego te busco, vale querido?.

La mujer se marchó a seguir saludando y Naruto vio como Sasuke dejaba salir un suspiro de fastidio:- Vale, _querida_- contestó en un tono de burla.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir:- Es tu novia?.

Sasuke alzó una ceja:- Quien? Sakura? No.

-Pero te gusta?.

-Sí. Cuando esta callada.

* * *

Naruto solo fue capaz de respirar con tranquilidad cuando, despues de un rato de presentación, pudo sentarse. Sus ojos viajaron por las caras de todos los vampiros que habia conocido y que Sasuke le habia presentado. Ellos se mantenían hablando de algo que Naruto no era capaz de entender muy bien, pero que seguro tenia que ver con guerras y matanzas.

-Yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea, Itachi. Despues de todo Oto tiene las mejores defensas de todo el pais- comentó Shisui señalando un punto en el mapa sobre la mesa. Naruto le observó atentamente. Shisui era un Uchiha, también. Uno de los tres que quedaban. Sasuke le habia explicado que el resto de su clan habia sido asesinado hacia muchos años. Sasuke habia mantenido su voz impasible pero Naruto habia podido ver un ligero brillo de rabia en sus ojos grises traicionarle.

-Oto lleva mas de treinta años sin afrontar una guerra. Para cuando nosotros ataquemos todos estaran tan confundidos que ni siquiera se daran cuenta de quien les decapita- comentó otra mujer rubia a quien habian presentado con el nombre de Tsunade. Tsunade era la jefa de Konoha (O por lo menos de la Konoha de los vampiros) y Sakura era su discipula y unica heredera. Sasuke la habia dicho que Sakura no habia nacido vampiro como ellos si no que Tsunade la habia convertido cuando era muy pequeña y la habia hecho su discipula. Sasuke tambien le habia dicho que ella era la unica que conocia que habia sido convertida y podia tratarse con la clase alta. Al parecer los vampiros convertidos eran de clase baja.

Un vampiro de clase alta siempre nace, no se _hace_.

Esa era una de las reglas no escritas de los vampiros. Y su desobendiencia se castigaba con la muerte. Tsunade se habia salvado de ella por ser quien era. Sasuke le habia dicho que una vez alguien se habia atrevido a culparla de haber traicionado a los de su raza por haber convertido a Sakura. Ese alguien habia visto por ultima vez un amanecer antes de morir y nunca mas nadie habia vuelto a sacar el tema.

Naruto habia notado que pese a su antinatural juventud, Tsunade era la que mas años habia vivido de todos los presentes. Su voz hablaba de una experiencia que el resto no poseian y sus ojos marrones contaban historias que los demas nunca habia presenciado.

-Para entrar en Oto necesitamos algo mas que unos cuantos vampiros, Tsunade-sama- volvió a decir Sishui desde su posición en el sofa. Itachi a su lado se mantenia en silencio, con Ino sentada en el reposabrazos y tocandole distraidamente el pelo. Naruto habia notado varias veces su mirada hipnotizante en él y se habia sentido tremendamente incomodo.

-Eso es cierto, Tsunade. Orochimaru no es tan tonto como parece- Itachi habló por primera vez en todo el tiempo y Naruto notó que su voz seguia siendo tan fria como en el momento en el que le habia conocido. De todos aquellos vampiros, él era sin duda el que mas respeto le daba.

-Hmmm... Quizás si Jiraiya aceptase a colaborar- Tsunade bebió un trago de su copa y Naruto se vio preguntandose que era lo que contendría. Ella era la unica que bebia algo y por el color transparente, Naruto podia decir que no era sangre- A mi no me hará caso, ese maldito bastardo pero quizás a Kakashi sí.

Kakashi, quien se habia mantenido al margen hasta entonces, levantó la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo y les miró con aire aburrido. El hombre era, seguramente el segundo mas mayor en el grupo y aunque su pelo grisaceo decia lo contrario apenas debia haber pasado los treinta. Sus ojos eran lo que mas desconcertaba a Naruto. Bueno, mas bien su ojo izquierdo, porque el derecho era normal, negro y con un ligero toque de calma y tranquilidad. Su ojo derecho, por el contrario era rojo, y mantenia una cicatriz que le recorría casi toda esa zona de la cara. Naruto no podia saber si dicha cicatriz seguia hasta la boca porque una mascara lo tapaba. Naruto tampoco podia saber si era realmente un vampiro desde que aquella mascara tambien tapaba toda su boca.

-Intentaré convencerle pero no prometo nada- le oyó decir, su voz camuflada por la tela. Acto seguido le vio volver a la novela naranja en sus manos y Naruto entrecerró los ojos para poder el titulo de la portada.

-Es el Icha Icha?- preguntó sin pensar.

Kakashi volvió a levantar la mirada del libro y le miró con curiosidad:- Sí, por qué?.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y deseando que todos dejaran de mirarle como un bicho raro:- Bueno, yo conozco a quien los escribe y---

-Tú conoces a quien los escribe?- Sakura preguntó en una voz demasiado alta y que hizo que absolutamente todo el mundo en la sala se fijase en él. Naruto aseguró que hasta la gente de los cuadros se habian vuelto a mirarle.

-Sí, bueno. Dice llamarse algo así como 'Ermitaño' pero creo que es un pseudonimo- dijo.

-Claro que es un pseudonimo, dobe- Sasuke le miró con burla- Su verdadero nombre es Jiraiya.

Naruto puso cara de poker:- Jiraiya?- abrió los ojos, recordando la conversación de hacia un momento- Jiraiya como vuestro Jiraiya? Jiraiya como--

-Tu Jiraiya es nuestro Jiraiya, idiota- concluyó Sasuke a su lado.

Naruto se volvió hacia él:- Ey, no me llames así, bastardo!- el insulto salió de su boca sin pensar y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Las caras que hacia un momento le miraban con incredulidad le miraban ahora con rabia. Bueno, en realidad solo tres caras le miraban con rabia porque Tsunade, Kakashi y Shisui aun mantenian la sorpresa en ellas. Naruto no queria saber en que grupo podia clasificar la cara de Sasuke. Dios, seguro que estaba loco de rabia, seguro que queria destrozarle, matarle y chupar toda su sangre hasta que no quedase ni gota y---

Reirse?.

Naruto se volvió lentamente hacia el moreno a su lado para verle reir de forma suave. Naruto no podia salir de su asombro. La mitad de la sala queria asesinarle, entre ellos su hermano y su no-novia y él se reia?.

-... Sasuke?- dijo con cautela.

El moreno se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa burlona:- Nunca antes nadie me habia llamado eso, sabes dobe?.

Y Naruto asintió, sin saber que decir y sintiendo las rabiosas miradas de Sakura, Ino e Itachi fijas en él.

-Como le conocistes?- alguien preguntó, desviando inteligentemente el tema.

-A quien?- Naruto frunció el ceño confundido antes de volverse hacia una Tsunade que le miraba ligeramente divertida.

-A Jiraiya.

-Siempre esta en un bar que yo frecuento.

Tsunade le miró con interes:- Y donde esta ese bar, si puedo preguntar?.

Naruto sonrió:- Esta cerca de la calle principal de Konoha. Sirven el mejor ramen que he comido en mi vida!.

-Ramen?- Sasuke a su lado hizo una mueca de disgusto que a Naruto le pareció de lo mas infantil. Asintió energicamente:- Sí. Todas las noches paso por ahí al salir de trabajar.

-Y en que trabajas?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Naruto sonrió:- Soy policia.

Tsunade alzó una fina y rubia ceja con curiosidad.

-Eres policia?- preguntó Sakura con incredulidad.

Naruto rio:- Bueno aun estoy en practicas, pero sí, soy policia.

-Ahora me explico lo de los disparos- murmuró Shisui para si mismo.

-Tu padre tambien era policia?.

Naruto se encogió de hombros:- No lo sé. No conocí a mis padres. Me crie con Iruka, un viejo amigo suyo, pero nunca habla de mi padre, aunque no sé por qué.

Y era verdad, Iruka nunca hablaba de sus padres. Cuando era mas pequeño Naruto habia intentado sacarle cualquier cosa sobre ellos pero el buen hombre nunca habia soltado prenda. Con el paso de los años, Naruto habia empezado a perder interés y ahora preferia no preguntar nada. Despues de todo sus preguntas siempre traian dolorosas memorias- fueran las que fueran- a Iruka.

-Bien, si tenemos a Jiraiya de nuestra parte quizas tengamos alguna posibilidad- Tsunade volvió al tema inicial y Naruto se vio agradecido de no ser el centro de atención de todos esos colmillos. La noticia de que Jiraiya era un vampiro era algo que aun no habia podido procesar del todo. Entonces todas esas mujeres que siempre le rodeaban?.

-Ya te dije que no tenias nada que temer. Ellos saben que eres mio- susurró una voz a su lado- Ademas creo que les has caido bien.

Naruto se arrimó a él:- Si pues tu no-novia y su amiga la lee-mentes no hacen mas que intentar fulminarme con la mirada- dijo bajito.

Sasuke dejó salir una sonrisa ironica que lo decia todo antes de levantarse con un elegante movimiento que le hizo parecerse a un gato. Naruto se levantó tras él, sabiendo que donde fuese el moreno iria él.

-A donde vas, Sasuke?- la fria voz de Itachi le hizo estremecerse.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros:- A dar una vuelta. La noche es larga y vosotros sois aburridos- dijo y Naruto pudo ver como Kakashi, Tsunade y su primo le miraban con diversión.

-Si hay una guerra con Oto tú seras mi mano derecha. No estaria mal que te quedases a mirar.

Sasuke se volvió hacia su hermano con una sonrisa sarcastica:- Tú siempre puedes resumirmelo mas tarde verdad, aniki?.

Itachi le miró seriamente durante un instante antes de asentir:- Por supuesto, otouto, por supuesto.

-Yo tambien voy con vosotros- Ino dijo y Naruto pudo ver como Sasuke fruncia el ceño con fastidio- Y tú vienes, Sakura?.

La pelirrosa observó un momento a Tsunade y esperó a que esta asintiera antes de aceptar.

-Bien, vamos entonces- dijo Ino a su lado y si no fuese porque habia visto la mirada complice que mantenia durante un instante con Itachi, se habria creido su entusiasmo.

-A donde vamos?- dijo, guardandoselo para sí. Mas tarde se lo contaria a Sasuke si este merecia su confianza.

-Ahora lo veras, dobe- contestó este posando inadvertidamente una mano en su hombro.

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar pero una subita ola de vertigo se lo impidió, y repentinamente no habia suelo, ni techo, ni mansión, ni luz, ni _nada_.

Y tan repentinamente como se fue todo volvió y de nuevo hubo un suelo, aunque no el mismo que antes, y un techo, aunque no el mismo que antes, y una luz, aunque no la misma que antes y---

-Donde estamos?- volvio a preguntar y cuando Sasuke tan solo se dio la vuelta para sonreirle con esa atractiva e inhumana sonrisa, Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse. En su cabeza su querida conciencia formuló una unica pregunta.

_¿Donde diablos te has metido?_

TBC...

* * *

Hasta aquí otro mas!. Que os ha parecido?.

Siento no haber comentado la relación ItachiXIno pero es que no lo creia muy necesario. Igual que la SakuraXSasuke, creo que esta claro que ninguna de las dos chicas son el ojito derecho de Sasuke no?. Itachi no ha dicho mucho en este capitulo, pero supongo que queda claro que sigue tan capullo como siempre no? Jejeje... No parece muy entusiasmado con la idea de un Naruto pululando por ahí no? Todo lo contrario que Tsunade, Shisui y Kakashi... Esos tres son mas listos...

Por cierto, en un principio Shisui no pensaba ni hacer acto de presencia, pero como hace lo que le sale de los huevos pues... (Es que mi niño mimado vale?).

Bueno ya solo me queda decir una cosa... Reviews please!!.

Ciao!


	4. Sons of the night

Ugh. Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar asi que pido mil perdones. En serio, odio los fics que actualizan mil años y odio haber hecho lo mismo. Se que soy una hipocrita pero juro que no he podido hacerlo antes. Primero fue ese estupido bloqueo cretivo que me tuvo delante del ordenador sin hacer otra cosa que escribir tonterias, luego fueron los examenes y el trabajo y despues las vacaciones (Sagradas vacaciones). En conclusión, he tenido un mes de septiembre de lo mas movidito, asique lo siento una vez mas.

Otra cosa, esta vez no contestaré a los reviews personalmente, mas que nada por mi falta de tiempo pero quiero que sepais que MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por el gran apoyo que este teniendo este fic. Sin vosotros hacia tiempo que habria tirado la toalla.

Por ultimo decir que este capitulo es muy largo, larguiiiisimo asique los que querian los capis mas largos aqui teneis, luego no so quejeis eh?.

Dicho eso ya no queda mas que advertir que Naruto no es mio y que blah blah blah...

Ale! Ahi va eso!.

**4** _**Sons of the night**_

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia un lugar en el que, por lo que sabia, bien podria estar esperandole su muerte.

-Teme espera!- intentó desasirse de esos helados dedos que agarraban su muñeca- Para! Adonde me llevas?!.

Sus ojos viajaron por sus alrededores buscando algun conocido que le ayudase pero tanto Sakura como Ino habian tomado la delantera y ya entraban por aquella pequeña puerta que solo parecia la entrada a una vieja y abandonada casa que se caia a pedazos.

Bueno, daba igual, Naruto tenia la certeza de que aunque pudiesen, esas dos arpias nunca le echarian una mano. No a él, un pobre y mortal humano que veia placentero algo como comer Ramen mientras veia el telediario sentado en su mullido sofa sin que, absolutamente nadie le molestase. Hn, ellas parecian mas ocupadas en chupar cuellos y acosar a cualquier vampiro relacionado por la palabra Uchiha con sus cortas faldas y sus imponentes escotes y sus puntiagudos colmillos y---

-Ey, te hecho una pregunta, bastardo! No creas que puedes arrastrarme detras de ti como si fuera tu perrito faldero- paró en seco en sus talones, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas- A donde vamos?.

Ahí Sasuke si se volvió y le miró con esa sonrisa irónica que, Naruto habia aprendido en tan poco tiempo, debia ser caracteristica suya (Itachi no parecia sonreir mucho y Shisui contenia algo mas parecido a la burla y satisfacción en la suya propia).

-A que vienen tantas preocupaciones, dobe?. Ya deberias saber que estas a salvo conmigo- le miró con esos ojos grises, y Naruto se vio pensando en lo bonitas que le parecerian a partir de entonces las tormentas- Nadie te va a tocar. Si no quieres, claro...

Naruto parpadeó volviendo de su mundo particular dominado por tormentas y otras catastrofes naturales:- Perdona?.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza:- Nada, dobe, nada.

-Ah- fue lo único que Naruto contestó antes de verse de nuevo arrastrado hacia aquella casucha derruida- Esto..., Sasuke yo entiendo que los vampiros tengais unos gustos un tanto extraños pero verás, es que meterme en una casa abandonada y que se cae a pedazos con tres personas que se creen algo asi como chupasangres y que tienen unos dientes... como decirlo?, mmm... fuera de la talla normal, no es mi mejor idea de diversión, sabes?

-Manten tu bocaza cerrada si no quieres que mis dientes fuera de la talla normal lo hagan- gruñó su compañero antes de meterlos a ambos en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Es eso una amenaza, teme?- sonrió, ignorando el ruido de la pared desconchandose por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. En realidad se sorprendia de que Sasuke no se hubiese quedado con alguna parte de la puerta en la mano al cerrarla.

-En realidad era un proposición, dobe, pero parece que tu pequeño cerebro no procesa bien estas- contestó sin darse la vuelta y procediendo a apartar una alfombra carcomida con el pie.

-Eh? Que significa eso, teme?- Naruto frunció el ceño algo confundido y mas pendiente en ver lo que el moreno hacia que otra cosa. Que hacia con esa alfombra? Es que acaso queria renovar el mobiliario de esa casa? Por que si era así, debería empezar por cosas mas importantes, como por ejemplo el techo, el cual se estaba resquebrajando por momentos y cayendo sobre su pelo. Naruto sacudió la pintura que lo ensuciaba. O quizás solo fuesen las ratas.

Oyó como Sasuke hacia un pequeño "Hn" que a sus oidos sonó como un ruido de confirmación, antes de agacharse y abrir una pequeña trampilla de metal con relativa facilidad. Como si fuese usada a todas horas.

-Como...? Qué es--?- Sasuke se levantó de su sitio y señaló la escalerilla que bajaba por la trampilla, indicandole en silencio a Naruto que bajara por ella. A Naruto eso no le parecio muy buena idea- Que es eso? Adonde me lleva?.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y Naruto tragó saliva, pensando que quizas el moreno estaba un poco harto de que hiciese tantas preguntas. Pero es que Naruto no le hacia demasiada gracia bajar a donde demonios llevase eso. Si ponia atención podia oir ruidos de gente y música, y la ultima vez que habia oido eso habia sido en casa de Sasuke no hacia mas de dos horas, y allí lo habia pasado verdaderamente mal, y habia sido uno de los momento mas vergonzosos de toda su vida y---

-Confia en mí...

-Qué?- Naruto casí se soltó de la escalerilla en que se sostenía ante aquello- Qué?- repitió, pero el gesto que le estaba dando Sasuke le dijo que este no estaba muy por la labor de repetir lo que habia dicho, asi que Naruto lo dejó pasar, tragó saliva y bajó. En su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras del moreno.

_Confia en mi..._

* * *

Naruto bajó los ultimos peldaños de la escalerilla de mano de un salto, mirando a ambos lados con nerviosismo. Un pasillo, abierto, largo y vacio. Si alguien venia Naruto podria verle de lejos y prepararse para defenderse.

_Estamos un pelín paranoicos no?._

Y que pretendía? Estaba en un lugar desconocido con tres locos psicopatas que se creian vampiros y que pretendian meterle en un sitio con otros como él. Es que acaso no era para volverse loco?!. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Y solo eran las tres de la mañana. Aquella debia ser la noche mas larga de toda su vida.

Se preguntó si Kiba o Lee habrian llamado a su casa esa mañana para ver que tal su resaca o si Iruka habia decidido pasarse por su casa para llevarle la comida. Esperaba sinceramente que no, porque entonces habria visto que Naruto no habia pasado allí esa noche (Como tampoco la siguiente) y conociendo al buen hombre se habria vuelto loco de la angustia. A estas alturas seguro que ya habia denunciado su desaparición.

Suspiró y se frotó el pelo con frustración. Esperaba que, por lo menos, hubiese dado de comer a su sapo Gamakichi.

-Ey- Naruto se volvió para ver a Sasuke dar un salto y aterrizar elegantemente a su lado. Le miró un momento antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar por el largo pasillo. Sus pasos camuflados por la roja moqueta que tapizaba el suelo. Naruto se quedó un instante observando su espalda mientras caminaba antes de realizar que Sasuke se alejaba y correr para alcanzarle.

-Como lo has hecho?- preguntó.

-Como he hecho el qué?- Sasuke le miró de reojo durante un instante.

-Que es? Una especie de teletransportación? Como se llama? Como lo haceis?- Naruto sonrió con inocencia, sabiendo que quizas eran demasiadas preguntas pero es que su curiosidad era mucha y aun recordaba la increible sensación que habia sentido antes.

-No sé- Sasuke se encogió de hombros- Es como una forma rapida de ir a donde quieres y cuando quieres.

-Pero entonces puedes ir a donde te dé la gana!.

-No. Solo puedes aparecerte en lugares que hayas retenido en tu memoria anteriormente- dijo, y ante la cara de confusión que Naruto estaba poniendo aclaró- Osea solo sitios donde hayas estado antes.

Ante la explicación Naruto soltó un "Ahhh" y Sasuke no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con diversión.

-Me encantaria poder hacer eso! Asi no tendría que seguir yendo al trabajo en esa chatarra que tengo por coche- hizó un mohin de asco. Su maldito coche era un autentico dolor de cabeza. Era viejo y se caia a pedazos, y siempre (_Siempre_) se estropeaba en los momentos mas inoportunos. Como en aquella cita con aquella muchacha de la que ya no se recordaba su nombre, o aquella vez que se quedó dormido y llegó tardisimo a su primer dia de trabajo. Todavia recordaba la bronca que el comisario Yamato le echó.

-Hn- el ruido desinteresado del moreno le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Que significa eso?- Naruto comenzaba a hartarse de los ruiditos multisignificativos de Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Siempre tienes que decirlo?.

-Hn.

-Lo haces aposta, verdad?.

-Hn.

-Que significa eso? Que si o que no?.

-Hn.

-Ahhh! Para ya, quieres?! Tu extenso vocabulario me va a volver l--

-Ya hemos llegado.

-Qué?!- Naruto hizo un ruido muy parecido al graznido de un pato cuando Sasuke se detuvo al lado de una larga cortina negra y le miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Naruto observó a la misteriosa cortina antes de a mirar de nuevo al moreno, y volver a dirigir su mirada al trozo de tela. Abrió la boca sin saber que decir y Sasuke debió notarlo porque suspiró con fastidio antes de cogerle de nuevo de la muñeca y arrastrarle con él.

-No seas cobarde- le oyó gruñir por lo bajo y Naruto tuvo que saltar en defensa de su orgullo.

-Ey, bastardo yo no soy un cob-- Oh, Joder...

* * *

Naruto parpadeó multiples veces antes de darse cuenta de que lo que veia ante si no era producto de su fantasiosa imaginación.

-Joder!- oyó a alguien gritar y se dio cuenta de que habia sido el mismo- Joder! Joder! Joder!- repitió, encontrando que esa unica palabra era suficiente para exteriorizar toda su sorpresa.

-No montes una escenita, quieres?- una fria voz a su lado susurró- Aquí tengo una imagen que mantener.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sin realmente escuchar lo que Sasuke le habia dicho. Que no montase una escenita? Pero eso era imposible! Lo que veian sus ojos era digno de una de sus mas preciadas escenitas!.

Ese sitio era increible!.

Bien pensado quizas, el sitio en sí no fuese tan increible. Una especie de discoteca suburbial, adornada con todo tipo de sillones, butacas o camas (_Camas!_),luces de neon a baja intensidad y musica electrónica que comenzaria a obviar en cuanto sus oidos se acostumbrasen.

En el medio de la enorme sala, habia algo parecido a una pista de baile, rectangular y con el suelo forrado por una mullida moqueta. Naruto miró alrededor y contó tres barras con camareros tras ellas y...una, dos, tres, cuatro, ...siete bailarinas subidas a pequeñas plataformas.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por los sensuales movimientos de estas antes de recapacitar y decidir que definitivamente no era el sitio lo que le parecia increible, sino la gente que habia en él.

En sus pequeños vistazos al lugar, Naruto juraria que ya habia visto a unos cuantos cuyos dientes no se podian clasificar en la talla estandar, y eso contando con que ni Sasuke ni las otras dos arpias tampoco pertenecian a esa clasificación, Naruto creia poder asegurar que era el unico humano en toda la sala.

Eso le daba escalofrios.

-Vas a quedarte con esa cara de atontado durante toda la noche?- dijo un voz a sus espaldas y Naruto se vio sobresaltandose, no reconociendola como la voz de Sasuke. Se volvió con cautela para encontrar a un chaval de, mas o menos, la misma edad que él con un pelo inmaculadamente blanco y unos ojos violetas de lo mas extraños. Llevaba una especie de espada gigante al hombro como si fuese una raqueta de tennis y Naruto se vio preguntandose si no le doleria la espalda de llevarla a cuestas.

-Vamos- oyó que el chico decía antes de señalarle con la cabeza un sofá su derecha y encaminarse hacia allá. Naruto le siguió sin saber que decir.

-Ey, Sasuke mira lo que me encontrado- el desconocido de la espada gigante dijo al llegar al sofa- Espero que no lo hayas perdido. Aunque con ese pelo tan jodidamente brillante es dificil de perder eh?.

Naruto espontaneamente se llevó una mano a su pelo antes de escuchar la replica del moreno, tranquilamente sentado en la mitad del sofá como si fuese el amo y señor del mundo entero.

-Callate, Suigetsu- fue lo unico que gruñó mientras fijaba su tormentosa vista en Naruto y asentía en silencio. Naruto pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas de nuevo porque creyó que la mirada de Sasuke le hablaba.

_"No te preocupes. Nadie te hará daño"_ se podia leer en sus ojos grises.

Hm, quizas fuese verdad lo que Sasuke le habia dicho antes y él era como un libro abierto. Ahora no se sorprendia de porque Iruka siempre sabia lo que le ocurría sin que él dijese palabra alguna.

-Sasuke-kun cuanto tiempo sin verte! Que hay de tu vida?- una nueva chica dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá y abrazarse a Sasuke.

-Karin me viste hace dos dias- contestó el moreno con cansancio antes de intentar deshacerse del abrazo de la pelirroja.

La chica rio juguetonamente:- Oh, pero es que te echado tanto de menos desde entonces! Sasuke, si tú quis--

-Mmm, Karin creo que si pretendias que el chico se asustase lo has conseguido. Mirale, esta a punto de salir por patas...

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Suigetsu que sonreia indicando con la cabeza el gesto de entre sorpresa y terror mal disimulado que Naruto tenía en su cara. Karin se ajustó las gafas y le miró atentamente:- Y este quien es?.

-Naruto- contestó Sasuke de forma escueta. Lo ultimo que necesitaba es que a la loca de Karin le diese por acosarle también.

-Naruto eh?- la chica torció el gesto antes de mirar de nuevo a Sasuke- Y siempre tiene esa cara de bobalicón? O solo cuando ve a una mujer tan atractiva como yo?.

Ante eso Naruto por fin despertó:- Ey, yo no tengo cara de bobalicón- entrecerró los ojos en su mejor gesto de desdén- y si la tuviera no sería por ti...

Oyó una risa a sus espaldas y supo que Suigetsu, el chico de la espada, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

Karin le dedicó una mirada fulminante antes de volverse hacia él y señalarle con el dedo, furibunda:- Tú! Como te atreves?!- gritó y cuando estaba apunto de lanzarse a por Naruto, Sasuke decidió sujetarla por el hombro con una mirada de advertencia.

-Quieta, Karin- dijo y su tono hizo que la muchacha se olvidase de cualquier ataque hacia su persona. Detras de él, Suigetsu siguió riendo:- Oh, venga ya, Karin, no esperarias que el muchacho se sintiese intimidado por tí no?- la chica solo emitió un gruñido de descontento- Al fin y al cabo los dos teneis muchas cosas en comun...

-Ah si? Como qué?.

-Como, por ejemplo, que los dos sois humanos.

Ante eso Naruto se volvió con sorpresa:- Ella es como yo? Quiero decir... ella también es humana?- observó mas de cerca a la chica para notar la falta de sus largos colmillos. Karin frunció el ceño, molesta al parecer de que sacaran a relucir su condición de mera mortal.

-Bueno, en realidad ella no es exactamente como tú. Por lo menos no de momento...- siguió explicando Suigetsu y Naruto creyó ver que sus extraños ojos se dirigian durante un instante hacia Sasuke, quien solo le devolvio la mirada de forma fria y cortante.

-Lo que Suigetsu quiere decir es que aunque Karin es humana como tú, ella es ligeramente distinta de ti porque es una lacaya.

-Una lacaya? Y que demonios es eso?- Naruto miró a Karin, quien habia vuelto a su tarea de abrazarse a Sasuke como si este fuese un salvavidas.

-Un lacayo es un siervo. Un humano al que le ha sido perdonado la vida y nos ofrece sus servicios- Sasuke siguió explicandole y Naruto pudo notar sus tormentosos ojos totalmente fijos en él- A simple vista podria pasar por un humano cualquiera pero todos tienen una marca que les diferencia del resto.

-Una marca?- Naruto se vio obligado de desviar sus ojos de la hipnotica mirada de Sasuke y buscar algo extraño en Karin.

-Sí, algo así como un tatuaje en lengua vampirica y que a ojos de otro humano pasaria como algo normal. Antes se les solia cortar un dedo u otra preciada parte del cuerpo para diferenciarlos- Suigetsu hizo un gesto de molestia- pero ahora con esto de los tatuajes, se acabo la diversión. Es una verdadera lastima...

Ante eso, Karin dejó de intentar comerle la oreja a Sasuke para enseñarle un dedo a Suigetsu de forma muy poco femenina.

-Y un lacayo que hace?.

-Aparte de hacernos la pelota y calentar nuestra cama...todos menos tú, Karin, nadie querría que tú calentases su cama- Suigetsu sonrió con tranquilidad a pesar de la mirada asesina de la pelirroja- Nos sirven en todo lo que pueden. Relaciones sociales con humanos, investigación cientifica y cosas así. Aunque cada vez sirven para menos. Antes, cuando estabamos en plena guerra, eran necesarios como espias pero ahora...- hizó otro ruidito de molestia-...ahora cualquiera puede ser un lacayo.

Ante eso Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que aunque Suigetsu parecia de la misma edad que él o incluso mas joven, no era para nada así. E internamente se preguntó si Sasuke tambien habria vivido esas guerras.

-Pero hay un cosa que no entiendo...antes habeis dicho que el tatuaje estaba en lengua vampirica o algo así. Que es eso? Una lengua inventada por vosotros?.

-Hombre, por nosotros no, pero quizas sí por alguno de nuestros tataratataratatarabuelos- el chico se encogió de hombros- Quien sabe. Nunca se me dio bien la Historia. Si se lo preguntas a alguno de los mayores, supongo que te podrá dar alguna respuesta mas especifica... Tú que dices Sasuke?

El moreno miró un instante a Naruto antes de asentir con la cabeza:- Karin, enseñaselo- dijo y ante la fria orden la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer y apartarse el pelo de la nuca para mostrarle el tatuaje a Naruto. Este entendió lo que dijo Suigetsu de que pasaria por un tatuaje normal a ojos de un humano. Un par de letras extrañas, mas parecidas a signos que adornaban la nuca de la chica de forma casi invisible.

-A partir de ahora, cuando veas uno de estos ya sabrás a que se dedican realmente- Suigetsu sonrió con burla- quien sabe si uno de ellos es un vecino o un compañero de trabajo...o incluso un pariente.

Naruto desechó esta ultima, mas que nada por escasez. El unico pariente cercano era Iruka y ni siquiera era familiar suyo, ademas no creia que alguien con unos principios tan fuertes como Iruka pudiese ser lacayo de un vampiro. No, era imposible.

Lo del trabajo también quedaba descartado. Kiba, nunca se someteria a nadie(Tenia una boca demasiado grande), Lee tenia prohibido los tatuajes (Decia que oscurecian su espiritú de la juventud) y Shikamaru era demasiado vago para servir a cualquiera y menos a un vampiro. El unico que parecia mas sospechoso era el nuevo, Sai. Parecía un poco gilipollas siempre con esa sonrisita de tonto...Hm, cuando volviese al trabajo se ocuparía de mirarle bien de cerca...

-Y bien? Que me dices? Crees que ahí alguno que podría serlo?- Suigetsu le sacó de sus cabalas mentales.

-Hay un par que podrían serlo pero no estoy seguro. Tal y como lo estais planteando cualquiera podria ser lacayo vuestro no?.

-Ajá. Tu médico, tu cartero, tu psicologa, tu ascensorista...

-Ya. Incluso el pescadero o el camarero del bar de la esquina no?.

-Exacto- Suigetsu sonrió de nuevo y Naruto no supo si era porque estaba burlandose de él o si simplemente le parecia divertida la conversación.

* * *

Naruto miró a ambos lados, dandose cuenta por primera vez que él aun estaba de pie, mientras que Sasuke y el resto estaban comodamente sentados en sofas y sillones. Hm, ahora entendía porque le dolian tanto las piernas. Observó el sofá en el que Sasuke estaba y se mordió el labio, dubitativo, pensando si sería buena idea sentarse con él o si sería mejor buscar un sitio propio lejos de cualquier colmillo. Cosa bastante dificil en ese lugar, por cierto. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba mirandole fijamente y que como siempre, pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque sonrió y señaló con la cabeza el sofá.

-Karin, echate a un lado- dijo friamente, haciendo que la pelirroja obedeciese y se separase de él entre gruñidos de molestia. Naruto se sentó a su lado timidamente, sorprendiendose de la postura que el moreno tenía. Los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas, como si fuese el dueño de aquel sofá y solo él pudiese decidiese quien se sentaba en él. Cosa que tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

-Ahhh Karin-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte... - oyó una dulce voz a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver a Ino apoyando su bonito y pronunciado escote contra el sofá, justo encima de la cabeza de Sasuke, a quien acariciaba delicadamente la nuca. Sus electrica mirada, sin embargo estaba totalmente dirigida hacia la otra chica- ¿Como te va todo?- sonrió con perversidad- Supongo que bien no? La vida de un humano es tan...- suspiró con falsedad- ...monotona.

-Tienes razón Ino-san. Tu vida debe de ser tan interesante... Ten cuidado no te vaya a dar un infarto un dia al pintarte las uñas- la pelirroja contestó, lejos de estar intimidada por la vampiro. Naruto supuso que debia estar mas que acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

-Y aun así yo tengo todo lo que tu nunca podrás tener. Debe de ser muy frustrante no, querida?.

Karin sonrió con ironía:- Por supuesto, _querida_. No vivir tu interesante vida es _super_-frustrante...

La rubia ensanchó su sonrisa de tal forma que sus largos colmillos relucieron entre sus rojos labios. Naruto pudo ver un brillo de rabia cruzar sus hipnoticos ojos:- Cuida esa lengua, Karin. Nunca se sabe cuando la vas a necesitar...

-Nadie mejor que tú para aconsejarmelo no, Ino-san?- la pelirroja contestó y todas la alarmas en el cerebro de Naruto se encendieron.

_Oh Oh. Terreno peligroso..._

Naruto tragó saliva y se giró para ver a Sasuke, esperando que este parase la guerra que se avecinaba. Pero este continuó tranquilamente en silencio, disfrutando de las caricias que Ino le prodigaba y pareciendo ignorar todo a su alrededor. Suigetsu, desde su sillón observaba la pelea con diversión.

Naruto creyó que dentro de poco cabezas y miembros empezarian a saltar por los aires si nadie lo impedia.

Para empeorar aun mas las cosas, Sakura se unió a la discusión, sentandose silenciosamente en el otro reposa-brazos del sofá, a pocos centimetros de Karin. La sonrió con falsedad antes de volverse hacia Ino.

-Ocurre algo, Ino?- preguntó con la tranquilidad que acontece a una tempestad. Las alarmas en el cerebro de Naruto, comenzaron a sonar.

_SOS! SOS! Confrontación entre locas rabiosas! SOS!_

-Oh, no ocurre nada, Sakura. Solo que algunas todavia no aprendido bien su lugar en este mundo...- Ino contestó con una sonrisa, sus dedos trazando el contorno del lobulo de Sasuke.

-Si con 'este mundo' te refieres a tu interesante mundo donde tu mayor dilema es si el color de tu pintalabios pegará con tu falda, entonces no, no he aprendido bien mi lugar- Karin contestó y Naruto hizo nota mental de nunca entrar en una discusión con aquella mujer y su afilada lengua. Desgraciadamente Ino y Sakura tenian mas afiladas otras cosas. Como sus colmillos, por ejemplo, tal y como estababn enseñando en ese precido instante.

-Cierra tu asquerosa boca, lacaya! Si no quieres que--

-Ya esta bien...

Naruto suspiró con alivio cuando oyó que por fin Sasuke habia decidido intervenir. No es que creyese que pudiese hacer demasiado pero quizas si evitar que corriese la sangre.

-Sasuke tiene razón- Suigetsu sonrió con burla- Si quereis continuar esto ya sabeis donde hacerlo- dijo señalando la pista rectangular del centro. Naruto entendió entonces para que servia.

Ante eso Ino y Sakura solo miraron con odio a Karin antes de cerrar la boca y dejar a esta con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. La pelirroja pasó por encima de Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke. Naruto pudo oir perfectamente el "Luego nos vemos" que dijo en su oido antes de levantarse e irse.

-Aun no sé porque sigue viva- Ino gruñó por lo bajo, sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke.

-Es necesaria- contestó este con simpleza.

-Necesaria para qué? Creí que ya nos habia dado toda la información sobre Orochimaru- Sakura intervinó, desde su posición en el reposabrazos.

-Es necesaria para otras..._cosas_- Naruto pudo notar la misteriosa pausa en la voz del vampiro.

-Que cosas?.

-Otras cosas- volvió a contestar, ignorando el tinte celoso de la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-Ya. Pues yo lo que creo es que tienes lastima por ella y por eso sigue con vida- susurró Ino, pasando sus manos por el palido cuello del moreno- Dime Sasuke-kun, también tuviste lastima de _él_?.

Naruto habria prestado mas atención a esto último de no ser porque el rápido movimiento que hizo Sasuke en ese instante le hizo olvidarlo. Y es que menos tiempo que lo que dura un pestañeo el moreno habia cogido del cuello a la chica y la habia forzado a bajar la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su cara. La posición era un tanto extraña desde el punto de vista de Naruto porque ambas caras estaban a pocos centimetros la una de la otra, pero al reves. Vio los ojos azul electrico de Ino brillar con miedo por un momento mientras sacaba sus colmillos, de forma amenazadora. A Naruto le recordó a un documental que habia visto, donde el león le enseñaba a una de las leonas cual era su lugar en la jerarquia de la manada. Observó como la mano de Sasuke mantenia sujeta sin ningun esfuerzo la nuca de la chica y como su cara, a pesar de la postura y la cercania de la otra persona, no denotaba absolutamente ninguna emoción.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra pero por la intensidad de sus miradas Naruto creyó que no hacian falta. Se mantuvieron así durante unos instantes que parecieron horas antes de que la mano en la nuca de Ino se relajara y la dejara ir. La rubia, lejos de querer separarse, acortó los pocos centimetros que la separaban de la cara de Sasuke y le besó, lenta y profundamente, sin que el chico protestase o hiciese ademán de intentar separarse.

Naruto observó como, desde su extraña posición, ella lamia con delicadeza el labio inferior de Sasuke antes de incorporarse y marcharse, con Sakura yendo tras ella. Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en su sitio y, solo como las otras veces, Naruto creyó ver, durante un segundo, un brillo rojo en sus ojos grises.

-Creí que habias dicho que ella era de tu hermano- dijo cuando por fin se repuso de la escena que acababa de vivir y que desde luego quedaria clasificada en su memoria como una de las mas eróticas que habia visto en toda su vida.

-Y lo es- contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido por la promiscuidad de esa gente:- No dijiste que también fuese tuya.

-Es que no lo es.

-Entonces?- preguntó, no entendiendo porque le importaba tanto con quien se metiese en la cama alguien a quien conocia hacia apenas unas horas- Ademas creí que Ino te caia mal.

-Y me cae mal- volvió a contestar de forma escueta y a Naruto le dio la impresión de que estaba jugando con él.

-No lo entiendo- decidio rendirse en entender la mente de alguien como Sasuke. Era demasiado dificil.

-Ino es de mi hermano, pero haría cualquier cosa por ganarse mis favores. Por eso no te quita el ojo de encima. Cree que eres un peligro para mi, igual que Itachi.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido:- Ella y tu hermano creen...creen que soy un peligro para tí? Que _yo_ soy un peligro para tí?- se llevó la mano al pelo, confundido- Pues fijate, que yo pensaba que era al reves.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña y suave carcajada ante eso:- No te preocupes, pronto se darán cuenta de que no es así- dijo y Naruto no supo que significado dar a esas palabras.

* * *

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente cuando vio como a pesar de haber llevado en aquel sitio ya un par de horas, la cara de Naruto no dejar de reflejar un asobro tal que pareciese que se le fuesen a salir los ojos de las orbitas. Incluso cuando Suigetsu se habia ofrecido a cogerle algo de beber, el rubio solo habia sido capaz de asentir con la cabeza, mas ocupado en no perder ripio (1) de lo que ocurria a su alrededor que de lo que Suigetsu pudiese traerle de beber. Bien, Sasuke ya se habia ocupado de que el rubio no tuviese que preocuparse de eso. Naruto tenia suerte de tener a Sasuke de su parte. Si no fuese por él, esa noche el chico acabaria mucho peor de lo que Sasuke tenia planeado.

El joven vampiro dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que de haber estado atento, habria puesto de punta los pelos de Naruto. Desgraciadamente este estaba mas pendiente de absober todo con los ojos que de otra cosa.

Lástima.

Sasuke decidió cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos cuando una figura familiar se apostó delante suyo y borró su sonrisa al reconocerla.

-No te he visto antes.

-Es que no estabamos. Mi tio tenía otros asuntos que atender- contestó el nuevo vampiro con una voz tan suave que hizo Naruto se volviera, preguntandose si esta perteneceria a una nueva chica y si estaria tan loca como las otras. Se llevó la sorpresa del siglo (Otra mas) cuando vio que se equivocaba. La dueña de aquella suave voz era un hombre. Naruto le repasó con la mirada, buscando algun detalle que remarcase su masculinidad y encontrando algunos. Constitución fuerte pero delgada, casi como la de Sasuke aunque Naruto creia que este aun seguia siendo un poco mas alto. Pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta aproximadamente la cintura que envidiaria cualquier mujer pero que no le hacia parecer nada feminino (Naruto admiró eso. No queria ni imaginarse como pareceria él con el pelo largo). Cara palida y en proporciones perfectas y ojos...

Naruto entrecerró los suyos propios y ladeó la cabeza para buscar una mejor visión y asi poder certificar que sus ojos eran...

Blancos.

Ese hombre, chico, vampiro o lo que fuera tenía los ojos blancos. Bien. Genial. _Perfecto_.

Que sería lo siguiente? Un hombre con cara de pez?.

Naruto no queria ni pensarlo.

Se vio tentado a levantarse para poder mirarle mas de cerca y saber si tan solo eran unas lentillas, pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo no sabia de que se extrañaba. En lo que llevaba de noche habia visto ojos violetas, ojos grises, ojos rojos y vete tú a saber que más. Naruto ya se esperaba cualquier cosa.

El hombre de los ojos blancos se quedó en silencio mirando a Sasuke durante un instante antes de girarse hacia él.

-Y él quien es?- Naruto reprimió un escalofrio al sentirse objetivo de su mirada.

-Naruto- contestó Sasuke con sequedad. La mirada del vampiro viajó por él un instante mas antes de volver a Sasuke y sonreir con ironía.

-Ya...- dijo antes de extender su brazo hacia Sasuke- Tengo una carta para tu hermano. Mi tio me ha pedido expresamente que te lo entregara a ti. Es urgente.

Sasuke asintió en silencio antes de coger la carta y levantarse con fluidez, haciendo que Naruto le imitase sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus actos.

-Deberiamos irnos- le oyó decir, mientras cogia su chaqueta. Asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. Y Naruto se dio la vuelta para seguirle cuando algo le interrumpió. Un pequeño empujón y un gritito de sorpresa despues Naruto se vio sumergido en unos ojos blanquecinos muy similares a los que acababa de ver.

-L-lo s-siento mu-mucho- dijo una timida voz y Naruto supuso que debia de provenir de la poseedora de aquellos preciosos ojos- N-no te habia v-visto...

Naruto abrió la boca para preguntarla si estaba bien pero ninguna palabra salio de ella y tan solo fue capaz de boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

Aquella niña era... preciosa. Tenia un pelo negro largo y lacio, y una piel blanca y suave, y una nariz respingona monisima, y unos labios carnosos y rosados, y unos ojos--

-Hinata-sama sientate aquí- oyó que alguien decia y acto seguido una mano le cogia de la muñeca y le arrastraba lejos de aquella preciosa muñequita de porcelana.

-Es tarde- oyó que una voz fria susurraba en su oreja y Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba cabreado. Le dio igual. Acababa de descubrir que los increibles ojos blancos no eran en sí blancos del todo, sino una mezcla entre lavanda, plateado y un color dificil de clasificar entre blanco y hueso (2) que los hacia aun mas increibles.

-Quien era ella?- preguntó cuando por fin salió de su ensimisamiento y notó que uno: habian salido de la sala aquella y dos: Sasuke habia soltado su muñeca, la cual, por cierto estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus agarres.

-Quien? Hinata?- Sasuke le miró algo extrañado- Es la prima de Neji y la primogénita del otro gran Clan de Konoha, los Hyuuga- le explicó- Por?

-Porque es preciosa.

Sasuke se volvió hacia él con confusión:- Te gusta?.

Naruto asintió vigorosamente y Sasuke bufó con burla:- Pues entonces lo llevas claro. Nunca podrás acercarte a ella.

-Por que no?.

-Porque Neji, su primo- puntualizó- el vampiro que me ha dado el sobre, nunca te dejará. Hinata es la heredera del Clan y Neji el encargado de protegerla.

Naruto torció la boca al oir eso. Ese Neji parecia bastante peligroso...

-Ademas aunque lo consiguieras, no creo que pudieses sacarle ni una sola palabra. Es demasiado timida.

-Eso quiere decir que no te la has tirado?- preguntó y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Tirarmela? No, no me la he tirado. La habria dado un infarto de solo proponerselo y su padre estaria poniendole precio a mi cabeza. Una guerra entre clanes no es algo que necesitemos en estos momentos, y menos por un simple polvo.

Naruto rio ante eso:- Y no se te ocurre que ella te hubiese rechazado?.

Sasuke se volvió:- Rechazarme?.

-Si, rechazarte. No puede ser que nadie nunca te haya rechazado- Naruto contestó, incapaz de ignorar la perfecta sonrisa que adornaba de forma irónica la boca de Sasuke. Vio la burla bailando en sus ojos del color de las tormentas y supo que estaba equivocado. Quien iba a rechazar a alguien como él? El desde luego no lo haria...

_Espera un segundo... Que has dicho? Que tu no qué?!. Ay, Dios Mio... _

La suave risa de Sasuke le sacó de sus pensamientos. El vampiro se encogió de hombros:- Cree lo que quieras- dijo antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y seguir andando.

Naruto se quedó quieto un instante, viendo la figura de Sasuke alejarse antes de sacudir la cabeza y alcanzarle.

Pronto llegarón a la salida y notó que esta no era la misma que por donde habian entrado, si no que ahora si parecia una entrada a una discoteca normal, con porteros en la entrada y todo. Sasuke saludó a los dos gorilas con la cabeza antes de salir al aire libre y Naruto le imitó dedicandoles una sonrisa resplandeciente que ambos acogieron con un gruñido.

-Por qué no entramos por aquí la otra vez?- preguntó, inhalando el aire fresco que secretamente habia echado de menos. Quizas asi pudiese despejar sus locas ideas.

-Por qué por si no te has dado cuenta, los humanos no pueden entrar.

-Podias haber hecho eso de la teletransportación dentro no?.

-No, tienen una especie de barrera que no lo permite. De esa forma prohiben la entrada a cualquier vampiro.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza:- Oh, ahora entiendo porque me han mirado tan mal al salir...

-Esto es un lugar privado. Muy pocos vampiros pueden entrar aquí, solo los de clase alta, y que se les haya escapado un humano no creo que le hiciese demasiada gracia, la verdad. Aunque supongo que si no han dicho nada es que has pasado por un lacayo mas.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo antes de observar como Sasuke miraba al oscuro cielo:- Pronto amanecerá, deberiamos irnos.

-No hace falta que me acompañes a casa. Creo que se orientarme desde aquí aunque nunca me di cuenta de que hubiese una discoteca aquí la verdad.

-Eso es porque para vosotros no la hay. A vista de cualquier humano solo es un almacen abandonado- le explicó y señaló con la barbilla el lugar. Naruto se volvió para verlo y supo a lo que se referia. Ahora, así, a unos cuantos metros y con las puertas cerradas lo que antes era un sitio lleno a rebosar ahora solo era una puerta vieja y llena de graffitis por la que nadie sentiria curiosidad. Justo igual que la casa medio derruida por la que habian entrado.

Aun asi...

-Nunca os habeis encontrado con que algun hum- quiero decir... con que alguien como yo haya querido entrar?. No sé... por equivocación?- a Naruto se la hacia dificil la idea de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, supiese de la existencia de unos seres como Sasuke en Konoha. Ellos se alimentaban de sangre. De _su _sangre. Las mataban. Donde estaban sus cuerpos, entonces?. Naruto nunca habia sido muy bueno en matemáticas pero suponia que si cada uno de los vampiros que habia visto esa noche se alimentaban y mataban a un humano cada vez, Konoha estaria... desierta.

Y sin embargo no era así. La ciudad seguia viviendo tranquila e ignorante. Es más, él mismo, policia no habia tenido ni idea de nada hasta entonces. Como era eso posible?. Naruto no era capaz de entenderlo.

El rubio salio de sus cabalas mentales cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la misma calle de antes, si no en una distinta. Una, a decir verdad, muy parecida a donde él vivia.

-Como lo has hecho?.

-Igual que antes- oyó la seria contestación a su lado.

-Ya pero esta vez no lo he sentido. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta!.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros:- Demasiado ocupado con tus pensamientos, supongo- señaló con la cabeza el edifico de delante suyo- Esa es tu casa no?.

-Sí- sacó las llaves de su piso antes de volverse rapidamente hacia Sasuke con suspicacia- Como sabes donde vivo?.

El moreno volvió a encogerse de hombros, las manos metidas en los bolsillos:- Lo miré en tu cartera- enarcó una ceja cuando vio al rubio rebuscandose en los pantalones- No te preocupes no te la he robado.

-Y mi pistola?.

-Esa creo que si me la voy a quedar- sonrió al ver le puchero de Naruto.

-Oh venga ya! Es mi primera pistola. La tengo cariño!- Y era cierto. Se la habian dado al terminar la academia y aun la guardaba. No la habia disparado ni una sola vez desde entonces. Excepto esa noche, claro.

-Comprate otra entonces. Eres policia no?. Seguro que te hacen un descuento.

-Ja ja ja. Muy gracioso- contestó con un mohin de molestia de lo mas infantil. Cualquiera diria que estaban discutiendo por una pistola y no por un juguete.

-Me la quedaré como recuerdo y la pondré una etiqueta que ponga: Recuerdo de Naruto Uzumaki, el unico policia que fue capaz de dispararme tres veces y solo joderme una camisa.

-Me parto de la risa contigo- hizo una mueca de fastidio- Te han dicho alguna vez que tiene el sentido del humor muy cerca de donde tienes el de la sensibilidad?.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos como si tuviese tres años en vez de veinte mas mientras oia la suave carcajada que el vampiro emitió. No pudo evitar que algo en su estomago revolotease ante aquello.

-Ademas eso no es justo! Que podria quedarme yo de recuerdo? Un mecho de pelo? O...- ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- Me darias uno de tus colmillos? Si? Porfa! Porfa! Y lo llevaria colgado así, alrededor del cuello, como si fuese el de algun animal y cuando alguien me preguntase que de qué es yo dir--

-Yo preferia que te llevases otro recuerdo mucho... mejor.

Y Naruto no supo si fuese la dramatica pausa, la suavidad de su voz o su súbita cercania lo que le hizo pensar que algo, definitivamente, no estaba bien.

Quizas no deberia haber dicho lo del colmillo.

O quizas deberia haber encontrado alguna forma de matarle.

O quizas...

El subito aliento contra su cuello detuvo todos aquellos "Quizases". Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado emitiendo sonidos de alrma para pensar.

_Oh Dios mio! Oh Dios mio! Me va a morder! Me va a morder!. Que hago? Le paró? Le dejo? Le muerdo?. Oh Dios mio ayuda! Ayuda!!._

Y Naruto, siendo Naruto, habria seguido con su ataque de histeria mental de no ser porque Sasuke alzó su barbilla y le miró. Y Naruto, creyó por tercera vez en la noche que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre antes de que el cielo se volviese suelo, el suelo se volviese cielo y todo se volviese negro.

Juró haber oido:- Buenas noches, dobe- antes de que todo quedase sumergido en una placentera oscuridad.

TBC...

* * *

(1)- Expresión que utiliza mucho mi madre y que parecer haberme pegado. Para aquellos que no lo sepan significa "estar muy atento".

(2)- Sabeis que color es no? Es blanco pero mas tirando a amarillo. Es bonito. A mi me gusta y desde que es tan dificil clasificar los ojos de los Hyuuga...

Once hojas de word, no os quejareis? Estoy pensando que si me extendido nada mas y nada menos que tres caps en una sola noche, cuantos capitulos va a durar este fic? Quien sabe no?.

Bueno van saliendo mas personajes eh? Sui, Karin, los Hyuga ;). Ya iran saliendo más.

Ale ya no me queda mas por decir, solo que muchas gracias a todos y que ya sabeis...

Reviews please!!.

Hasta el proximo.


	5. Sweet dreams, Naruto

**A/N: **Bien, ya veis que estoy de nuevo aquí. Vuelvo a decir que siento mucho el retraso pero este capitulo me ha costado mas que el resto por una simple razón, los anteriores los tenia mas o menos visualizados en mi mente y este sin embargo, ha surgido a partir de la nada. Simplemente me puse a escribir y esto es lo que salió. Decir que quizas haya una parte que os parezca un poco decepcionante. Bueno, cuando la leais sabreis a cual me refiero, esto también tiene una simple explicación y es que este fic va para largo, es una historia lenta porque me enrollo como las persianas y porque si apresurase demasiado algunas cosas (Como el NaruSasu) pues al final todo quedaria demasiado OCC y eso es algo que odio. Asi que prefiero que todo vaya despacito y con buena letra y que la relación entre esos dos se vaya formando. Intento hacer una relación lo mas realista posible (Cosa un poco complicada, la verdad) y es normal que aunque haya atracción esos dos no se tiren a los brazos del otro cuando solo se conocen de dos dias (5 capitulos para solo dos dias!! Si, hijos mios, sí...). Pues eso, que no os extrañeis si algo (O todo) en este capitulo os decepciona, que es normal y que lo echo adrede (Porque soy asi de inepta ¬¬). Solo os pido un pelin de paciencia ok?. Bueno pues despues de que os hayais leido toda esta parrafada, os dejo con el capitulo. Muchas gracias y cuidaos!.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Asi como ninguno de sus personajes. Yo solo los uso sin afan de lucro.

**

* * *

****5- Sweet dreams, Naruto.**

-Buenas noches, dobe- susurró contra la oreja del rubio y tan solo recibió un gemido inteligible como contestación antes de que aquel peso extraño se derrumbarse contra sus brazos. Tampoco es que esperase otra cosa, de todas formas.

Los humanos eran tan predecibles. . .

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de fastidio antes de acomodar aquel peso inmovil que era Naruto contra su hombro y caminar hacia la casa que, sabia de antemano, pertenecia al rubio. Afortunadamente la verja del portal estaba abierta y Sasuke pudo entrar sin tener que palpar el interior de los pantalones del rubio, buscando la llave. Afortunadamente, también, el portero parecia haber decidido que sus labores de vigilancia no eran necesarias y se estaba echando un sueñecito de lo mas reparador en el cubículo que debia ser su porteria. El moreno sacudió la cabeza con algo de incredulidad, antes de pasar por delante del hombre silenciosamente y decidir que despues de todo seria mejor subir por las escaleras que en el ascensor, no fuese a ser que el ruido de este despertase al portero de su tranquilo reposar.

Solo cuando iba por el sexto piso Sasuke comenzó a lamentarse de su pronta decisión.

Porque Naruto vivia en un octavo piso y pesaba mas de dos toneladas. Y Dios, a simple vista cualquiera diria que el rubio era un peso pluma. ¿Que demonios comia ese chico?.

En fin. . .

Sasuke solo suspiró antes de acomodarse mejor a Naruto contra el hombro y seguir su camino. Suerte tenia el rubio de que él fuese un vampiro, de haber sido un humano cualquiera, Naruto se hubiese quedado repantingado lo que quedaba de noche en la porteria, haciendo compañia a su amigo el portero durmiente.

Pensando en el buen corazón que hubiese tenido, de haber tenido alguno, subió el último escalón y se encaminó hacia la derecha, por donde señalaba que estaria el piso de Naruto. Buscó entre las puertas hasta dar con la del rubio, y quitandose su peso del hombro lo sentó contra la pared. Naruto solo duró unos segundos erguido antes de que su cabeza se ladease y acabase recostada sobre su propio hombro de una forma de lo mas incomoda.

Sasuke se agachó junto a él y tanteó entre sus pantalones, sabiendo que si Naruto se despertaba en ese preciso momento habria una escena de lo mas embarazosa. Para el rubio, claro. Para Sasuke no habia nada demasiado embarazoso. Su falta de vergüenza y de interés por nada, se lo impedían.

Aun así, el moreno sabia que era casi imposible que Naruto se despertase. El sharingan era demasiado poderoso para que un simple humano lo rechazase tan facilmente. Sasuke habia visto a algunos pasarse inconscientes durante dias por menos. Naruto tendría suerte si conseguia despertar mañana a mediodia con solo un dolor de cabeza.

Solo cuando, por fin, encontró las llaves se detuvo a observar el tranquilo gesto que el rubio tenia en la cara. Los ojos cerrados, las largas y rubias pestañas, la nariz pequeña y respingona, las casi invisibles pecas alrededor de ella que le daban un aspecto aun mas inocente. Sasuke habria apostado lo que fuese que Naruto tenia menos edad de la que en realidad tenia si no hubiese visto su fecha de nacimiento en su carnet de identidad.

Bajó la vista hasta su boca y sonrió ligeramente al ver el ligero movimiento que hacian sus labios al expulsar aire. Parecian suaves. Suaves e inocentes, igual que su dueño. Se preguntó si...

No pudo evitar acercar su mano hacia ellos. Necesitaba saber si serian tan suaves como parecian, si serian tan delicados, si sabrian algo especial, si alguien los habia probado antes, si...

El semi-ronquido-resoplido-gemido que salió de entre aquellos labios sobresaltó a Sasuke como nunca pensó que un ruido así lo haria. Alejó su mano inmediatamente y de no ser por su innato equilibrio, seguramente se habria caido de culo del susto.

Naruto, por supuesto, desconocedor de sus propios ruidos, tan solo intentó acomodar mejor su cabeza en su hombro antes de soltar un murmullo inteligible y seguir durmiendo.

Y Sasuke se quedó ahí, quieto, durante un segundo totalmente sorprendido antes de darse cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido y soltar una pequeña carcajada. Observó al durmiente rubio (esta vez desde lejos) un instante mas antes de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y volver a erguirse.

Cuando antes metiese al dobe en la cama. Antes volveria él a la suya.

* * *

Aterrizó elegante y suavemente en el suelo. Como si en vez de haber saltado desde un octavo tan solo hubiese dado un pequeño brinco. Sasuke sabia que debia haber bajado por las escaleras, pero es que eran muchos pisos y estaba algo cansado. Ademas pronto amaneceria y no podia darse el lujo de no estar en casa antes de que eso ocurriera. No es que no pudiese, ni nada de eso. A decir verdad, muchas veces dormia fuera pero aguantar la fria mirada de reproche de Itachi, la sonrisa burlona de Shisui y el casual interrogatorio de Kakashi no era algo que le apeteciese demasiado.

Asi que seria mejor darse prisa antes de que...

-Oi, Sasuke-kun...

Demasiado tarde.

-Que quieres, Kakashi?- gruñó mientras echaba a andar.

-Maaa, Sasuke... Que forma de tratar a tu sensei es esa?- el vampiro sonrió, mientras igualaba su paso.

-Antiguo sensei, _sensei_- puntualizó, desechando rapidamente la idea de andar aun mas rapido, sabiendo que Kakashi podria ser cualquier cosa (molesto era la principal y pervertido la secundaria) pero no lento.

-Bueno, hay quienes dicen que nunca se termina de aprender, ni de enseñar, ni de...

-Ni de molestar.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun, no te pongas así. Solo he venido para hablar un rato contigo.

-Te ha mandado mi hermano?.

-Tu hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto- contestó con aquel tono casual que le caracterizaba- Aunque supongo que no le importará demasiado que este aquí. Ya sabes como es...

-Si, ya sé como es. Lo sé muy bien. Demasiado, diria yo- contestó irritado.

-Entonces no sé porque te enfadas tanto. Te parecerá increible que yo defienda a tu hermano pero Itachi solo quiere...

-Itachi solo quiere controlarme. Siempre tiene que saber donde estoy, que hago y con quien lo hago- Sasuke mantuvo su voz fria y suave.

-Bien, tanto tu hermano como Tsunade estan convencido de que otra guerra se aproxima, con Orochimaru en el otro bando y tú jugando como si aun fueses un adolescente, no puedes evitar que algunos se preocupen por ti mas de lo necesario- aquello llegó a Sasuke como un balde de agua fria.

-No voy a traicionaros, _otra vez_, si eso es lo que os preocupa- murmuró, algo incomodo, como si aun fuese un crio que hubiese hecho alguna travesura y no supiese como solucionarlo.

-No es de eso de lo esta tu hermano preocupado.

Ante eso Sasuke levantó la vista del asfalto y miró a la cara de su antiguo sensei:- Ah no? Entonces de que es?. Orochimaru no vendrá a por mi de nuevo. No sin planearlo mucho de antemano, por lo menos. Ademas, hace mucho que no veo a Kabuto por...

-Es ese chico.

-Que chico?- preguntó y ante la expresión ironica de Kakashi, enarcó una ceja sorprendido- Naruto?.

-El mismo.

-Que tiene que ver el dob--Naruto en todo esto?- torció el gesto en un deje de desinteres- No es mas que un simple humano.

-Un simple humano eh?.

-Sí.

-Un simple humano al que recoges de la calle y en vez alimentarte de él, llevas a tu casa y presentas a todos aquellos que te conocen.

Sasuke tan solo frunció el ceño, en silencio.

-Un simple humano al que arrastras a un sitio donde nunca, ningun humano desconocedor de lo que somos, ha estado antes. Al que le enseñas nuestra vida y costumbres, al que introduces a tus amigos, aliados, amantes o lo que sean. Un simple humano al que acompañas a casa, le borras la memoria, le metes en su cama y alimentas a su sapo...

Sasuke apretó la mandibula con rabia y algo de vergüenza. Debia haber dejado que el estúpido bicho se muriese de hambre.

-Si. Un _simple_ humano...- Kakashi terminó y Sasuke pudo entrever su sonrisa ironica en sus palabras.

-Ya pude ver como Yamanaka no le quitaba el ojo de encima- contestó con acidez.

-Hmm, Ino volvió totalmente enfurecida. Dice que la humillastes en público, delante de todos.

-Intentó acorralarme- se encogió de hombros- ya deberias saber que no respondo demasiado bien a las amenazas.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara:- Ya, ya lo sé- dijo- pero no es eso a lo que me refiero.

El moreno se volvió hacia él con algo de fiereza y de rabia, cansado ya de tanta tonteria:- A que demonios te refieres entonces, Kakashi?.

-A que quizás esto sea mas peligroso de lo que tú te crees- contestó, y la seriedad de sus palabras podia averiguarse en cada milimetro de su cara encubierta- Quizás, Sasuke, esto sea mas de lo que tu puedas manejar. Puede que seas tú el que se queme si sigue jugando con fuego.

-O puede que te estes equivocando.

El hombre se encogió de hombros con desinterés:- O puede que yo me este equivocando, aunque no lo creo.

-Tu también comete errores, Kakashi.

-Y yo nunca dije lo contrario, Sasuke- contestó mirandole con aquella eterna sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos mas que en sus labios- Pero no es de mis errores de lo que estamos hablando.

Sasuke entreabrió la boca, preparado para replicar de nuevo pero se detuvo en el último instante, sabiendo que no tenia mas que decir y que la conversación ya habia terminado.

Se hizo, entonces un incomodo silencio que solo Kakashi logró romper, pasados unos instantes.

-Se hace tarde- comentó como si no hubiese pasado nada- Has comido?.

-No tengo hambre- mintió con sequedad. En realidad si que la tenia. Ni aquella noche, ni las dos anteriores no habia comido nada, y su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse. Decidió obviarlo, no habia nada que un buen sueño no quitase.

-Bien, entonces te acompaño a casa.

-No hace falta. Puedo aparecerme alli antes de que Shisui decida echar el cerrojo- contestó, sabiendo las fuertes medidas de seguridad que mantenian en su casa. Cualquiera diria que eran viejecitas asustadas y no vampiros.

-Entonces date prisa antes de que te haga dormir en el jardin- contestó Kakashi antes de asentir con la cabeza- Ya nos veremos- y desaparecer.

Sasuke se quedó ahí de pie, quieto un segundo observando las primeras luces del dia antes de suspirar y desaparecer él también.

-Si, ya nos veremos.

* * *

Yamato era un hombre tranquilo. Un hombre pacifico, calmado e inteligente. Llevaba el departamento de policia de Konoha desde hacia lo menos diez años, y muy pocas veces habia necesitado alzar la voz para hacerse oir entre sus subordinados.

Yamato era un hombre con unos principios muy claros y definidos. Uno de sus lemas era el de "Vive y deja vivir", otro de ellos era "El fin no justifica los medios", y el ultimo, y el cual llevaba a rajatabla en su trabajo era el de "A quien temprano se levanta, Dios le ayuda".

No es que Yamato fuese un hombre religioso, ni mucho menos. Hacia mucho tiempo que habia dejado de creer que hubiese alguien ahí arriba que velase por ellos. Si fuese así, él no habria tenido que presenciar ni la mitad de las cosas horribles que habia presenciado.

No, Yamato no era un hombre religioso.

Pero si puntual. Y responsable con su trabajo.

Y cuando su trabajo dependia, como dependia, de otras personas intentaba que ellos siguiesen las mismas normas que él.

Por eso cuando vio que el reloj de su despacho marcaba las diez y media, y que cierto rubio aun ni se habia pasado por ahí, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, como se suele decir.

Asi que abrió la puerta de su despacho, divisó a uno de sus hombres, y con toda la tranquilidad y calma del mundo gritó:

-SHIKAMARU!! Como no vea a Uzumaki en mi despacho en los proximos veinte minutos, se la corto me oyes?! SE LA CORTO!! Y A TI TAMBIÉN!!.

Sí, Yamato era un hombre tranquilo y calmado. _Casi siempre._

* * *

Ramen. Ahhh delicioso Ramen... Y calentito... Ahhh...

Naruto observó su maravillosa comida mientras babeaba. Sonrió al dueño de Ichiraku amigablemente, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Ese_ no _podia ser el hombre de Ichiraku.

Porque...

Desde cuando el viejo aquel tenia un pelo negro tan sumamente bonito?.

Y desde cuando el viejo aquel tenia unos ojos grises tan sumamente increibles?.

_Y desde cuando _el viejo aquel no era _tan _sumamente viejo??.

Naruto bajó su vista hacia su humeante Ramen cuando notó que se habia quedado un buen rato observando al no-dueño de Ichiraku y que ahora este estaba devolviendole la mirada con una intensidad que Naruto no creyo posible en una persona de su edad.

Entonces, otra vez... De que edad estaba hablando??.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a tragar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo su Ramen. Y lo habria hecho de no ser por aquel...

_Ring! Ring!_

...ruido.

Subió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, cuando vio que el no-dueño de Ichiraku seguia mirandole fijamente y sin que ninguna emoción asomase a su increiblemente _-ejem-_ atractiva _-ejem- _cara.

_Ring! Ring!_

Otra vez aquel sonido que Naruto estaba seguro debia provenir de un teléfono, y el atractivo-no-dueño de Ichiraku ni siquiera se movio un ápice de su posición.

-No lo vas a coger?- le preguntó, esperando que si lo hiciese y asi cesase el apremiante dolor que estaba asomando a su cabeza. Pero el moreno-increiblemente-atractivo-no-dueño de Ichiraku (Naruto hizo nota mental de acortar sus sobrenombres un poco) ni siquiera abrió la boca para replicar y siguió mirandole sin cesar.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

A lo mejor era mudo y no podia hablar. Oh, y a lo mejor también era sordo y por eso no oia el máldito teléfono.

Claro, eso tendria explicación. Quizás era por eso era por lo que se mantenia observandole sin siquiera pestañear con esos increibles ojos del color de las tormentas.

_Ring! Riiiing!._

El molesto ruido taladró una vez mas su cabeza y Naruto frunció el ceño con dolor.

-Te importaria cogerlo, por favor?- dijo con una media sonrisa, pero el chico ni siquiera movio una de sus perfectas cejas. Naruto gruñó algo por lo bajo sobre la horrible educación de los nuevos no-dueños de Ichiraku.

Por muy atractivo, guapo o increible que fuese...

_Riiiing! Riiing!!._

Otra vez.

Es que no se cansaban de llamar?.

-Oyes, mira si no respondes de una vez a la máldita llamada te juro que...- empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando vio que el moreno movia sus ojos _-Por fin!- _y los bajaba hasta la barra donde su Ramen esta--

_No_ estaba.

Su Ramen no estaba. Bueno, en realidad sí que estaba, pero no _exactamente _donde deberia estar. Porque... porque...

Porque su Ramen estaba flotando!. Flotando en el aire, como si las leyes de la gravedad no le afectasen.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero uno de los fideos subió hasta él como dirigido por un encantador de serpientes (O fideos en su caso) y comenzó a contonearse delante suyo.

_Riiing! Riiiing!_

Y el máldito teléfono seguia sonando...

-Cogelo- dijo y el fideo que antes bailaba reptó hasta su cuello y comenzó a rodearle.

_Riiing! Riiing!._

-Cogelo!- repitió esta vez algo mas alto, cuando otros dos fideos mas se unieron al primero en su tarea de ahogarle, convencido como estaba de que era el máldito teléfono el causante de todo aquel caos.

Pero el chico siguió obervandole en silencio y con una mínima sonrisa en sus bonitos labios.

_Riiing! Riiing!!._

Otra vez.

_Riiiiing! Riiiing!._

Y otra vez.

_Riiiing! Riiiing!._

Y otra más.

Y los fideos comenzaban a estrangularle. Y el no-dueño solo se mantenía sonriendo. Y el teléfono...

_Riiiing! Riiiing!._

-Cogelo! Joder, cogelo!- gritó todo lo que los fideos alrededor de su cuello le dejaron- Cogelo! COG--

_Despierta. _

-Uh?.

_Dobe, despierta..._

_... Sasuke?._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y ahogó el grito que deseaba escapar de su boca. Intentó normalizar su agitada respiración y miró a su alrededor.

Que demon--?.

_RIIING! RIIING!!._

El sonido del teléfono taladró su cerebro de nuevo y Naruto frunció el ceño con dolor. Asi que era de ahí de donde provenía el estúpido ruido. Estiró, o intentó estirar la mano hacia él antes de darse cuenta de que estaba estupidamente atrapado entre las sabanas, y terminar con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y medio dentro. Su cabeza topandose con la mesilla de noche en el camino.

-Owww!- gimoteó, mientras intentaba librarse de las sabanas y coger el máldito teléfono. Cuando por fin lo decolgó no pudo evitar contestar algo _-bastante- _mosqueado- Qué?!.

-Qué?! Como que QUÉ?!- fue la iracunda respuesta al otro lado del aparato- Tú de que coño vas, Naruto?!.

-Eh?- solo pudo contestar.

-EH?! Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? Mas vale que se te vaya ocurriendo una buena excusa porque te juro que ni siquiera voy a dejar que Shikamaru te despelleje! Lo haré yo antes!.

-Kiba?.

-Claro que soy Kiba, idiota! Quien mas podria ser?.

_Y como te llamas? Porque supongo que tendrás un nombre no? No creo que te llames "Vampiro" ni "Otouto" ni "Chico de los larguisimos colmillos" no?._

-Naruto? Naruto, sigues ahí?.

-Uh?- dijo confundido- Sí... eso creo, por lo menos.

Qué demonios habia sido eso?.

-Pues contestame, idiota!.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, intentando prestar mas atención. Que diablos le pasaba?.

-Ah! Si, lo siento.

-Sentirlo?- fue la contestación de su compañero- Ya lo creo que vas a sentirlo como no estes aquí en media hora!.

-Aquí?- preguntó - Aquí donde?.

-Como que aquí donde? Aquí! En la comisaria, estúpido!- le gritó- Yamato te despedazará si aun llegas mas tarde!.

-Mas?.

-Sí! Mas! Has mirado el reloj! Son las once, y tendrías que estar aquí a las nueve, asi que mas vale que levantes el culo y vengas para aca cagando leches, entiendes?.

-Si, si, entiendo- fue la atontada respuesta. Naruto comenzó a mirar los alrededores de su habitación, buscando algo que le mostrase que esto no era otro sueño.

-Asi me gusta- Kiba respiró con algo mas de normalidad y frunció el ceño, cuando su amigo no contestó con alguno de sus gritos caracteristicos- Oyes, Naruto, seguro que estas bien? La noche anterior estabas muy borracho y quizas eso te haya...

_Yo? Hacerte? Yo no te hice nada. Tu sólito te demayastes contra mi pecho..._

Naruto volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con mas vigor para intentar que aquellas estúpidas imagenes se esfumasen de ella. De donde venian, de todas formas?.

-Naruto?- la voz preocupada de Kiba le llegó de nuevo.

-Eh?- contestó- No, no, que va! Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo un poco adormilado, eso es todo.

-No me extraña. Has estado durmiendo desde hace dos dias, princesa- se burló el chico- Suerte que ayer tenias el dia libre eh?.

Dos dias? Habia estado durmiendo dos dias?. Hombre, era cierto que ultimamenta habia estado cansado y que incluso habian tenido que obligarle a salir la noche anterior (Ante-anterior si todo era cierto) pero tanto como para dormir durante mas de cuarenta y ocho horas sin parar...

Ni que fuese Shikamaru!.

-...ruto? Joder, Naruto, contestame cuando te habló!.

-Ah, si perdona- rio nervioso, ignorando el extraño sentimiento que se habia alojado en su estómago- Que decias?.

Kiba suspiró con cansancio:- Nada. Decia que te espabiles y vengas para aquí ya. Me da igual como lo hagas. Por mi como si te teletransportas...

_Que es? Una especie de teletransportación? Como se llama? Como lo haceis?. _

-...Me has oido?.

_No sé. Es como una forma rapida de ir a donde quieres y cuando quieres._

-Si, si. Ya voy para allá- dijo antes de colgar. Se quedó un momento en silencio y se llevó una mano a la frente. Quizas tenia fiebre y...

No, no tenia fiebre (Desgraciadamente). Miró el despertador de su mesilla. Las once y veinte. Mas vale que se diese prisa si no queria acabar de agente de seguridad en un super. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, pensando en la locura de sueño que habia tenido. Bien, solo habia sido un sueño asi que podia estar tranquilo. El iria a trabajar como todos los dias, Yamato le echaria la bronca como todos los dias, y él escucharia sus gritos como todos los dias. Sonrió antes de fijar su vista en un sitio y darse cuenta de algo.

Quien demonios habia dado de comer a Gamakichi?.

* * *

Se masajeó las sienes doloridas y se sentó, medio derrumbó, en su incomoda silla, apoyando la frente contra su mesa.

-Qué, Naruto estas cansado?- la voz de Kiba le llegó desde la mesa enfrente de la suya.

-Que te jodan- gruñó, sin siquiera fuerzas para acompañar el insulto con algun gesto mas ofensivo.

-Es que aun te dura la resaca?- su compañero volvió a la carga- O quizás la bronca del comisario ha terminado por matarte las pocas neuronas que tenias?.

-Muy ingenioso, Kiba- contestó, levantando la cabeza de su posición para fulminarle con la mirada.

-Verdad que sí?- el chico sonrió lo mas abiertamente que pudo y Naruto no contestarle evitar con una mini-sonrisa antes de volver a dejar caer su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Matame, por favor- gruñó.

-Qué? Te aburres?.

-Sí, mucho- contestó- Es que no ocurre nunca nada interesante en esta ciudad?.

-Probablemente sí, aunque no creo que dejen los casos interesantes a alguien como tú, la verdad.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con desdén:- Debo recordarte que soy tu compañero y que como buen amigo que eres deberias intentar subirme algo la moral?.

-Debo recordarte yo que soy tu superior y que como buen jefe que soy debo bajartela hasta el suelo?.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la cara, cansado:- Agh, Kiba, no empecemos con eso otra vez. Solo eres subinspector porque accediste a los examenes antes que yo.

-Lo que nos dice que: uno, soy mas inteligente que tú; dos, estoy mas capacitado; y tres- sonrió brillantemente- yo no pierdo mi arma a la primera de cambio.

Y Naruto terminó por perder los pocos papeles que le quedaban:- Y dale! Que yo no he perdido mi arma!.

-Ah no?.

-No!.

-Entonces donde esta?- preguntó de forma pseudo-inocente.

Naruto solo frunció el ceño, desconcertado:- Pues no lo sé, supongo que la habré dejado en algun lugar que ahora mismo no puedo recordar.

-Pero no la has perdido, verdad?.

-Claro que no. Yo nunca perdería mi primera pistola- refunfuñó y acto seguido parpadeó, sorprendido cuando de nuevo una imagen se alojó frente a él.

_Me la quedaré como recuerdo y la pondré una etiqueta que ponga: Recuerdo de Naruto Uzumaki, el unico policia que fue capaz de dispararme tres veces y solo joderme una camisa._

Oh, venga ya! Que cojones significaba aquello? En serio habia perdido su pistola?. Con el cariño que la tenia.

Kiba, ajeno a sus ilógicos pensamientos siguió burlabndose de él.

-Ya, claro-dijo con una ligera sonrisa que, el rubio sabia por experiencia, no auguraba nada bueno- A lo mejor se la regalaste a aquella bailarina con la que te encariñaste en aquel streeptease.

-Que bailarina? Y que streeptease?.

-Ah, no te acuerdas?.

Naruto intentó hacer memoria:- Uh... no. Qué pasó?.

-Ah, no sé. Pensé que tú lo sabrias, ya que desapareciste con ella en el camerino. Aunque no sé si te vino demasiado bien porque salistes diez minutos después y mas blanco que una sábana- explicó, rascandose la cabeza dubitativo

Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. Una bailarina y él en un camerino? Ugh, sí ya se acordaba. Reprimió un escalofrio y sacudió la cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer aquellas imagenes.

Kiba equivocando su reacción por una de placer preguntó, interesado:-Ya te acuerdas?.

-Sí- dijo con un gesto de grima en la cara- Y también recuerdo porque salí.

-Ah si? Por qué?- el chico alzó las cejas con expresión socarrona- Es que ella era demasiado para tí?.

-Eh...no, la verdad es que _él_ era demasiado para mí- aclaró y esperó que eso fuese suficiente para alimentar la curiosidad del moreno.

-Ewww- Kiba frunció la nariz con digusto- No sabia que te gustasen esas cosas...

El rubio se encogió de hombros:- Ni yo tampoco. Por eso me fui- dijo e intentó ignorar aquella súbita imagen que vino a su cabeza.

_Un muchacho pálido le miraba y sonreia algo ironicamente mientras decia su nombre._

_"Naruto"._

Quien era ese chico?.

Y por qué su voz sonaba tan endemoniadamente bien?.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pensativo. Y si se estaba volviendo loco? Primero aquel extraño sueño y ahora toda esas imagenes que no hacian mas que aparecer en su cabeza. Que demonios le ocurria?.

Naruto no lo sabia, y empezaba a preocuparse.

Kiba debió notarlo porque se inclinó sobre su mesa y le observó con gesto concernido:- Que te ocurre?- le preguntó y Naruto no supo bien que contestar. Que le decia? Que habia estado soñando con un chico extraño sirviendole Ramen asesino? O que ese mismo chico seguia apareciendosele en su mente incluso despierto?. Kiba pensaria qué le faltaba un tornillo, y si bien Naruto mismo lo empezaba a pensar, eso no era precisamente la idea que queria que su amigo tuviese de él.

-Uh? No, nada- replicó quitandole importancia- Es solo que me duele algo la cabeza.

Y el moreno debió creerselo porque solo le miró un instante mas antes de encogerse de hombros y recostarse contra su asiento:- Normal. No creo que los gritos que te ha metido Yamato-taichou hayan sido muy saludables.

-No, no lo han sido- le dio la razón, porque en realidad la tenia. Naruto nunca habia visto así a su comisario. Hubo un instante incluso en el que creyó que sus tímpanos terminarian explotando de tanto grito. Y Shikamaru decia que era un hombre tranquilo? Y una mierda un hombre tranquilo!. Si eso era tranquilo, entonces no queria conocerle en sus momentos mas histéricos.

-Te has fijado en sus ojos cuando grita?- el susurro de Kiba le llegó a duras penas, tan ocupado como estaba el chico en que los demas no le oyeran- A que parece que se le van a salir de las órbitas?.

Y Naruto no tuvo mas remedio que asentir, recordando la imagen que habia presenciado hacia varios minutos:- Es bastante espeluznante.

-Espeluznante?- Kiba hizo un gesto de disgusto- Es terrorifica- dijo y se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, imaginandose lo que debía ser la cara de su comisario loco de ira. Ambos reprimieron un escalofrio y sacudieron la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa mas alegre.

-Y bien?- Naruto decidió que cambiar rapidamente de conversación era lo mejor para su, ya de por si, deprimente salud mental- Qué es lo que tenemos hoy? Algun asesino en serie? Un caso de corrupción? O quizás un secuestro?.

Kiba le miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza de mas:- Sí, claro. Un secuestrador, un corrupto o un asesino en serie no?- chistó con incredulidad y poniendo los pies sobre su mesa, le tiró a Naruto el periódico de la mañana- Conformate con que la vieja Chiyo no nos haga registrar de nuevo la mansión encantada.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, interesado repentinamente:- La mansión encantada? De qué hablas?.

-Leelo por ti mismo. Pagina catorce, viene en los titulares- hizó un gesto con la mano- "La mansión Encantada de Konoha, descubre los misterios que habitan dentro de ella"- chistó, reprobatorio- Como si eso fuese posible...

Naruto le miró por encima de las hojas un instante antes de volver su vista al articulo y comprobar que lo que decia Kiba era verdad.

_"La mansión Encantada de Konoha"_ rezaba el titulo _"Descubre los misterios que habitan dentro de ella" _continuaba mas abajo, para luego sacar una pequeña foto de la que debia ser la vieja Chiyo.

La vieja Chiyo, en cuestión era en verdad muy vieja, y Naruto la conocia de vista gracias a sus múltiples visitas a la comisaria alegando siempre haber visto cosas paranormales como OVNIS, fantasmas o incluso hombres lobo en Konoha. Naruto, sin embargo, nunca habia tenido que tratar esos casos y por eso no se sentia demasiado familiarizado con el asunto.

-Asi que ahora la ha dado por casas encantadas eh?- sonrió, divertido al leer las declaraciones de la mujer.

_"Por la noche se oyen ruidos dentro de la casa, como si estuvieran de fiesta" _decía en el articulo _"Yo misma he visto como se encendian las luces en el interior"._

-Cree que alguien arma fiestas dentro de la casa?- preguntó, y alzó la vista para ver como Kiba hacia un gesto de desinterés

-Si, al parecer cree que los antiguos habitantes de la casa disfrutaban de guateques antes morir y que ahora despues de muertos siguen haciendolo- se llevó un dedo a la sien- Esta chalada.

-Ya veo, ya- Naruto negó con la cabeza y rio- Y quienes eran esos habitantes?.

El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras mordisqueaba un lapiz:- No sé. Shikamaru fue quien llevó el caso, preguntaselo a él- dijo, mientras buscaba con la vista al susodicho, cuando lo encontró alzó una mano- Espera... Ey, Shika!- gritó y esperó a que el chico llegase hasta él- No fuistes tú quien llevó lo de la loca Chiyobaa?.

-Si- dijo con su gesto de aburrimiento característico- Por qué?.

-No, por nada. Naruto queria saber quienes eran los dueños de la casa.

-Los dueños? Oh, bueno fue bastante problemático encontrar los papeles de la propiedad. Es una casa muy antigua, ya sabes- suspiró con cansancio, como si solo hablar le costase- pero sí, conseguimos encontrarlos. Creo que pertenecia a una familia muy prestigiosa de la zona. Tenian un apellido algo peculiar que ahora no recuerdo- hizo un gesto pensativo- Los U...Uchina...Uchiwa o algo así.

Uchina. Uchiwa... Uchiha.

_Uchiha._

-Los Uchiha?- preguntó nervioso y sinceramente esperó que Shikamaru le dijese que no, que para nada se llamaban así, y que como se le habia ocurrido tal tonteria.

Desgraciadamente eso no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

-Los Uchiha? Sí, sí eso era. Uchiha- dijo y se volvió extrañado hacia el rubio- Como lo has sabido?.

Pero Naruto solo sonrió nervioso:- No sé. Suerte, supongo- dijo antes de volverse hacia Kiba y preguntar- Hay algunan foto de la casa?.

Y de nuevo volvió a desear que no, que no la hubiese, que por favor se hubiesen quemado todas las málditas fotos y pinturas de la estúpida casa.

-Sí, en la pagina siguiente, ocupa toda la página Por qué? Estas interesado?- le preguntó y cuando Naruto volvió la pagina y vio aquella foto no pudo evitar que sus dedos apretasen inconscientemente el papel bajo ellos. Su cerebro comenzó a emitir aquellas lucecitas de alarma y su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo.

_Soy Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Encantado de conocerte Uchiha Sasuke. Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto._

Y pensar que sí, que definitivamente _sí _que le interesaba.

* * *

Naruto caminó deprisa por las solitarias calles de Konoha. Sabia que quizas deberia haber cogido el coche pero habia preferido no hacerlo. Despues de todo esa estúpida chatarra siempre se estropeaba cuando tenia que hacer algo importante. Y lo que tenia que hacer esa noche era desde luego muy importante. Apresuró el paso, recordando la conversación que habia mantenido hacia unas pocas horas con sus compañeros y su corazón volvió a acelerarse contra su pecho cuando aquellas imagenes aparecieron de nuevo en su mente.

_Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de ellas. Despues de todo tenia que tener la cabeza despejada si queria entrar en una propiedad privada y sin ningun tipo de orden. Si Yamato se enteraba, Naruto ya se veia de vigilante en un super, pero bueno, todo fuese por el bien de la pobre Chiyobaa.

Y el de su propia salud mental, para que mentir.

Apresuró el paso, notando como su estomago se revolvia con cada paso que le acercaba al lugar.

Por qué estaba tan nervioso?.

Naruto no lo sabia. Pero pensaba averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Sonrió cuando vio la gran mansión frente así, y pensó que quizas si que se merecía el apodo de encantada. Vista desde ahí y en el silencio de la noche, Naruto se volvio a re-pensar la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

Se acercó a la verja y metió la cabeza por ella, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad que solo la luna llena iluminaba. Subió la vista y respiró hondo una ultima vez antes de encaramarse con agilidad a las barras y trepar por ellas. Pronto llegó arriba y con precaución pasó al otro lado, preparandose para bajar. El silencio de la noche solo roto por los grillos le rodeó y Naruto no pudo evitar que un escalofrio recorriese su columna mientras descendia. Solo cuando estuvo a una altura razonable saltó al suelo, quedandose de espaldas a la mansión durante un momento.

Un subito cosquilleo hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizasen y Naruto se quedó quieto un instante, escuchando como el silencio antes solo roto por los grillos era ahora roto ahora por otro ruido también.

Un gruñido.

Un gruñido gutural y fiero que le hizo darse la vuelta solo para ver como unos blancos y puntiagudos dientes se abalanzaban contra él. Y pensó que, quizas, despues de todo, no habia sido tan buena idea haber venido. Ni por el bien de Chiyobaa, ni por el de su salud mental.

_Oh, joder. . ._

TBC...

* * *

Yay!! Suspense! Suspense! Naruto será capaz de recordar? Sasuke volverá? Kakashi dejará de meter las narices donde no le llaman? Todo esto lo sabreis en el próximo. Pero solo si me reviewais, claro. Muahahaha...

Ciao!


End file.
